Battle, injuries, guildmates and love
by golden promise
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy had a mission. It was high paying, with a reward of 700,000Jewels. It seemed simple enough though for the price of the reward. A small group of people have been causing havoc in a certain town and Fairy Tail had been asked to find, catch and bring these people to the town's jail. Easy enough for the five of them to do. Or so they thought. NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

_Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy had a mission. It was high paying, with a reward of 700,000Jewels. It seemed simple enough though for the price of the reward. A small group of people have been causing havoc in a certain town and Fairy Tail had been asked to find, catch and bring these people to the town's jail. Easy enough for the five of them to do. Or so they thought._

**Golden Promise here again **** decided to write another NaLu story but this time it's not a one shot! :D I will try to keep updating new chapters, at least one chapter a week. More if I keep typing it up **** Please R&R and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own the OC's in this story.**

Another day in Fairy Tail. Just another normal day that would be like no other. All around the guild everyone was just lazing about. Until of course the usual brawl broke out. While most of the guys were fighting it out Erza and Lucy were looking at the request board. Erza was studying each request, looking for an easy yet satisfying job.

"What about this one Erza?" Lucy asked as she pointed to the request up in the top right corner. Erza looked at it and noticed the reward.

_700000 jewels_ she thought, _not bad._ She lifted a hand and pulled it from the board. Turning she walked to Mirajane to let her know of their decision. After she was finished with that she walked to the group of wrestling guys and pulled Gray and Natsu from the fight. They were about to say something to her until she told them of the job. They both nodded and headed for the doors. Erza walked back to Lucy to tell her that they would leave for the town in an hour. Lucy agreed and also left the guild to get a few things packed.

An hour later the group met at the train station and boarded it. Natsu lay queasy on the seat, hand held to his mouth. Lucy felt bad for him, as did Erza so Erza took mercy on him and knocked him out for the trip there. As they traveled they didn't talk much. Erza explained the details that she knew from the request and suggested that they go right to speak with the person who put in the request. Everyone agreed and so when they arrived and exited the train they began walking in the direction of the town hall. As they walked Natsu regained consciousness and Gray let him walk by himself.

They entered through the front doors and walked to the front desk. They were then directed to a room down the hall on the main floor. They entered the room and were told to sit as the Mayor of the town would be there shortly. Lucy sat while the others continued to stand and waited.

When the doors opened again a few minutes later everyone turned their attention to the man who walked in. he quickly greeted them and asked the rest of the group to have a seat. After everyone was seated the man started going into detail about the job.

"A small group of mages have visited our town lately, but they have been causing some problems. They have caused multiple damages to the town square as you probably already saw. They have also burned down a few houses, and a few houses were seen coved in mud from top to bottom. Unusual for this town. Although these are small incidents they keep getting bigger and harder to control. The last fire we had to put out someone got injured. When they were brought in to get treated their wounds looked like someone had cut through the skin with a blade. I had some of my people look into our newcomers and we found out what type of magic they use and their names"

As he was speaking team Natsu was listening with close ears. Even Natsu stayed quiet for the information.

"Their names are Gana, he uses snow magic. Viola, she has the ability to use lasers at command. Aoshuta, he uses wood magic. Lastly is Gafna who uses mud magic. This is all we know of them at this time. We were hoping you all could find them and bring them in for us. Do you think you can do it?" he asked worriedly. Team Natsu looked at each other before turning back to the man and nodding. Natsu jumped up from his spot and smiled.

"Let's go find these guys" he said as he started for the door. Everyone got up to follow him and Erza tilted her head to the side.

"We'll bring them in sir, count on it" she said and with that team Natsu headed off to find the trouble makers.

Team Natsu quickly moved through the mid-day crowd of people in the town and searched for the small group of mages. They had yet to spot them but they knew they would find them soon.

A little ways off from the group, two mages watched them move through the crowd.

"Think they'll cause us some trouble?" a male voice asked. A laugh answered him in return.

"They can try, but they don't look all that good. The blond seems interesting though. Do we know who she is?" a female voice asked.

"Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, celestial mage" the male voice answered.

"Interesting. I've never fought a celestial mage before. If it comes to it I call her"

The male voice chuckled.

"That's fine by me. I'll take the black haired one. Gray Fullbuster, ice mage"

The two figures looked at each other before nodding and exiting their spots and into the crowd.

_Smoke_. Natsu turned his head in the direction of the smell. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What is it Natsu?" Happy asked as he walked over to him.

"I smell smoke" He answered.

"Which way?" Asked Erza. Natsu brought up his hand and pointed east.

"That way" he said and the group took off in that direction. The farther they went the worse the smell got and finally they could see the source of the smoke. A small hut out in a field had caught fire. Many people were around it, trying to put out the flames. Erza's eyes quickly zeroed in on a group of people standing a little ways off. They were wearing dark clothing and their faces were covered by hoods.

"I think we've found them" Erza said as everyone turned in the direction she was looking. The group noticed them looking at them and turned to take off into the nearby trees.

"After them!" Erza called as she rushed forward. They all moved quickly after the group and burst through the trees. They ran for quite a while, not knowing exactly which way to go. There were slight indents in the ground showing footprints which they followed. After running for a few minutes the footprints in the ground stopped. Erza and the rest came to a stop and looked around them.

_Where did they go?_ Everyone thought to themselves. Soon a loud whistle was heard and everyone tilted their heads up to where the sound was coming from. Above them the same four figures with hoods stood on a large tree branch. The four figures jumped off their branch and landed on their feet on the ground. Each of them in turn removed their hoods.

The first guy on the left had messy dark brown hair that went to about his shoulders. He had green eyes and a small scar over his right eye.

The guy beside him had short orange hair and dark blue eyes.

The girl in the middle had dark black hair pulled behind her in a pony-tail. And the last guy on the right hand short blond hair with a streak of black running over the top. Each person smile.

"Looks like introductions are in order. At least on our side, we already know who you are. Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster" the dark brown haired guy looked down at Happy.

"And Cat" he said as an after thought.

"I am Gana. The man beside me is Aoshuta. The girl beside him is Viola and the other guy beside her is Gafna" Gana introduced them.

"We don't care who you are!" Natsu yelled at them.

"We are here to bring you in for the damages you've been causing" Gray said. Gana grinned.

"Good luck with that. We aren't going to come willingly if that's what you think" he said. The man beside him Aoshuta chuckled.

"Does that mean we get to fight Gana?" he asked expectedly. Viola smiled.

"I call the celestial mage" she said as she took a step toward Lucy. Lucy put her hand over her keys.

Without a word each member of the groups broke off until they each had someone to fight. Natsu of course chose the one who seemed to be the leader, Gana. Erza was about to fight with Aoshuta and Gray was left with Gafna while Lucy got ready for her own fight with Viola.

Gray vs. Gafna

Gray looked Gafna over. He knew that the magic used by these mages were wood, mud, snow and lasers. So which one did this guy have? They stayed there, looking at each other for a few minutes before Gray put his hands out.

"Ice make Lance!" he called out. Spikes of ice appeared out of the ground and quickly moved toward the enemy. Gafna though quickly moved out of the way.

"Nice try. You should really do something unexpected instead" Gafna chuckled before he bent and put his hands to the ground.

"Mud roller!" he called. Gray watched as the ground below him began to ripple and shift him toward Gafna. Gray quickly moved back trying to avoid being moved.

_Mud mage eh? _Gray thought as he smirked. He put his hands to the ground and ice began to cover the ground, stopping the ripples.

"Ice make floor" he said calmly before looking up.

_Wait, where did he go? _Gray thought before he felt small pinches along his arms and back.

_Shit behind me?! _Gray quickly turned around but it was too late.

"Mud pellets!" Gafna called and small pellet like shots of mud shot at Gray. Gray grunted at the force of each pellet and quickly formed a shield in front of him to block any more hits.

"Ice make shield" he said. The mud pellets hit the shield hard before they came to a stop.

Mud pellet, explosion!" Came the voice of Gafna and the mud pellets each exploded, creating a force that pushed Gray back. Gray grunted before one again using ice make lance. As the ice spikes moved toward Gafna Gray quickly moved toward him, coming in from the side.

"Ice make battle axe!" he yelled as he rushed Gafna. Avoiding the ice spikes Gray smashed the axe into Gafna hoping to take him down in one hit. Noticing it wasn't going to work Gray jumped as high in the air as he could. While he was jumping he was forming his ice hammer. As he came back down the ground the hammer finished forming and he called out.

"Ice make. Hammer!" he brought the hammer down hard hoping the battle was now finished.

Erza vs. Aoshuta

Erza could hear the sounds of battle and could tell the Gray was fighting. She heard Gray's opponent call out one of his attacks.

_So Gray is fighting the mud mage. That means all that's left are the wood, snow and laser mages, _she thought.

"So what kind of magic do you use?" She called out to Aoshuta. He just smiled.

"How about I show you?" he said as he brought a hand to a nearby tree trunk.

_Ah, wood it is._ Erza equipped her black wing armor just as Aoshuta called out an attack.

"Wooden frame!" the tree he was next too seemed to bend and branch out as branches rushed toward her. They didn't touch her though but they moved around her, creating a framed structure around her. Erza was slightly confused as to what the purpose of the frame was but she kept on her guard. She didn't have long to wait before the wood began to branch off again this time directed at her.

"Wooden spears" Aoshuta whispered. As the wood moved toward her Erza brought out a sword and proceeded to slice the wood. Cutting through each of the branches she moved quickly toward Aoshuta and sliced at his body. As he narrowly dodged of the way Erza equipped to her heaven wheel armor.

Now with a sword in each hand and swords moving behind her she moved in to attack him. She brought one sword down straight and the other on an angle to slice at his side. He wasn't able to get out of the way quick enough and was hit with the swords. He winced as the swords drew blood and pushed his hand out toward her in an attempt to attack.

"Wooden roots!" he yelled with slight pain in his voice.

"Tenrin: scattered petals!" Erza called at the same time. The ground began to shift as roots popped out of the ground and wrapped around Erza's legs. Also from behind them Erza's swords flew out and attacked Aoshuta. A few just sliced past his body, nicking him in the hip, side, and cheek. One sword lodged itself in his shoulder and he hollered out in pain. He fell to his knees and clutched at his arm.

"Dammit" he said before wincing. "I'm not done yet!" he yelled out at her as he smacked his hands to the ground, ignoring the pain of the sword still in his arm.

"Wooden forest!..."

Natsu vs. Gana

Natsu glared at Gana as he heard the battles going on around him. He glanced over at Lucy for she and the girl Viola weren't too far away from him. He wanted to hurry up and finish this. They didn't seem to be too hard to defeat if the sounds coming from Erza and Ice heads battles were any indication. Natsu was bored with waiting for the battle to start so he began to run at Gana.

"Charging head first eh?" He called out as Natsu got near. Natsu's fist began to glow as it set aflame and he brought it out toward Gana in a punch.

"Fire dragons iron fist!" Natsu called out. He felt his fist connect with Gana's body but he just stood there. Then his fist started to get cold and steam began to rise as the flame disappeared. He brought his hand back in surprise and watched as what he thought was Gana began to melt. He felt a cold breeze on the back of his neck and his shoulders tensed.

"Snow doppelganger" Gana's voice whispered behind him. Natsu spun around, his fist already afire and punched out at the voice. Instead of his fist connecting with a body it began to sizzle again. Natsu looked up and noticed light snow was falling from the sky.

_Snow mage, _Natsu thought to himself as he intensified his flaming hand. He looked around, trying to figure out where Gana had gone to. The snow around him began to get thicker.

"You should be careful not to lose your concentration Natsu Dragneel. I have a feeling you will though" Gana's voice whispered again.

"What do you mean?" Natsu called out. He didn't have long to find out though as a scream pierced the air. His head whipped around at the sound as he recognised the voice.

"Lucy!" he yelled out her name. Gana's laughter came back to him.

"See I told you" and he attacked.

Lucy vs. Viola

Lucy didn't like this girl at all. There was just something about her. Lucy pulled off one of her keys.

"I summon the gate of the lion Leo!" she yelled out and watched as Loke appeared before her. He immediately knew what was going on and moved to attack Viola. He brought out his fist and used his regulus punch. Lucy let out a whoop as she thought it had worked until she noticed Loke begin to shimmer.

_What's going on?_ She wondered. She then noticed small strands of light appearing out of multiple places on Loke's body. Loke staggered back a ways and backed up toward Lucy.

"Lucy, she's dangerous. She must be a laser mage" he told her.

"So viola had the lasers. Just my luck. Are you okay Loke?" she asked him concerned. Loke nodded.

"They were only small ones but she's going to be a lot more trouble than we thought"

Viola grinned at the two.

"So this is a celestial spirit? Awesome!" she said before letting out a laugh.

"And yes, I'm going to be lots of trouble for you after all. I'm the most powerful out of us four"

Lucy clenched her teeth.

_So I got the toughest one this time? Great. I thought Gana was the leader though? I guess not, _Lucy thought to herself. Loke turned his head around and handed something to Lucy.

"I was told to give this to you by Virgo" he said. Lucy quickly grabbed the whip from his hand and smiled.

"Let's get her Loke!" she said as the two of them ran towards her. Loke continued to throw punches as Lucy used her whip. The small lasers were really annoying though, not to mention painful. As a few lasers hit her Lucy hissed in a breath. It almost felt like a sword cutting into her, but the burning sensation was the worst. Loke was able to get in some hits here and there as he dodged the lasers.

"You're really starting to annoy me spirit!" Viola yelled at Loke. "Time I got serious" she said as her eyes flashed. Loke was so intent on his next punch that he didn't realized that a much larger than the other lasers was heading right for him.

"Loke watch out!" Lucy called. Loke looked to where the laser was but it was too late.

"Damn" Loke said as he gritted his teeth. The laser dug itself into his side and Loke let out a grunt of pain. Viola just laughed.

"Now then. Vibration laser!" she yelled out and Loke let out a yell as the laser in his side began to move in a see saw manner.

"Loke!" Lucy yelled as she quickly sent her whip at Viola. The whip clamped around her wrist and Lucy yanked hard trying to move Viola's attention away from Loke. It didn't work though as the laser sunk itself farther into Loke. His form began to shimmer again and he gave Lucy an apologetic face.

"I'll have to go back for now Lucy. Be careful" he said as his body began to vanish. Lucy continued to pull on her whip.

"Curse you and your stupid lasers" Lucy said to the girl. Viola didn't care though, she just smiled.

"I'm sorry about your spirit but shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?" she asked. She moved her wrist, dislodging the whip.

"How about a light show?" She asked. She moved her hands up above her and did a dramatic twirl. Red lasers began to shoot out of her body and move through the air. Lucy tried to move out of the way of the lasers but many of them got to her. She let out a yelp as a larger laser sliced over her leg, leaving a dark red mark. Her hand moved to her leg where the mark was and she gasped in pain as her hand came in contact with her burning flesh. Viola continued to smile.

"You're not much of a challenge you know. This will be finished soon" Viola said in a mocking tone. Lucy gritted her teeth and moved to grab another one of her keys.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you call on anymore of those annoying spirits" Viola said as she reached out her hand toward Lucy and a laser shot out and whipped across her hand. Lucy quickly pulled her hand back and gripped it at the wrist, hissing in pain. Lucy made to use her whip again but noticed Viola had disappeared.

_Oh no, where did she go? _Lucy wondered as her body tensed.

"Goodbye Lucy Heartfilia" A voice whispered. "Laser wall"

Lucy let out a scream as a wall of lasers slammed into her back and sliced her skin leaving deep gashes. Lucy fell to her knees and her vision went slightly fuzzy. Her back felt like it was on fire. The deep gashes were oozing blood and Lucy didn't know what to do to stop it. More lasers made their way toward her and Lucy willed herself to move. Gritting her teeth hard she rolled over to dodge the lasers and let out a small shriek as dirt entered through the gashes on her back.

"It's going to keep hurting Lucy. Let me help it stop"

"No" Lucy said in return. She slowly tried to get to her feet, wobbling slightly and gritting her teeth against the pain.

"Luuuucy" a voice. Called. Lucy looked up and noticed Happy flying above her.

_He must have heard me scream._

"Happy" she said. Happy began to fly lower toward her but he didn't realize the danger he was in.

"No Happy! Don't come over here!" Lucy called out to him. Too late, Viola noticed the cat and sent multiple lasers at him. She was sick of all the interruptions. Lucy saw the lasers heading toward Happy and knew he would have enough time to evade. Using the rest of her strength she forced her legs forward and she ran toward Happy.

"Happy watch out!" Lucy yelled and she pushed herself with all her might. The lasers were closing in on Happy fast and he finally noticed them.

"Lucy, help me!" Happy said as he flew toward her. Lucy quickly grabbed a hold of him and squeezed him into her body to protect him from the lasers. She felt them hit her body and she tried to hold back another scream. She felt it get ripped from her throat anyway. She felt her body become numb as she fell to the ground, Happy still help protectively against her. She knew she was losing consciousness but before her world went dark she could hear people calling her name and the sounds of a battle going on around her.

Gray's battle was finished. Gafna was lying unconscious at his feet when he heard the scream. Quickly, not worrying about the unconscious Gafna, he hurried to where Lucy's scream had come from.

Erza's battle was too easy. She was slightly worried when he called out his attack, but the attack never came. It had taken a few minutes for Erza to even realize that Aoshuta had lost consciousness. It confused her, she didn't think he was hurt that bad. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though for she also heard the scream pierce the air.

Natsu had to force himself to keep fighting. The snow had gotten so thick he couldn't see anything around him. He had sent Happy to go see if Lucy was okay, and he knew he needed to finish this and fast. When Gana attacked, Natsu expected something a little more challenging that just having snow sticking to his body. Sue it was cold, but it didn't really hurt anything. Fire engulfed his fists as he waited for Gana to come near him.

"Come on Gana, let's get this over with!" he called out. Gana was mad, he knew he wasn't very powerful but he could still put on the show of it.

"Natsu Dragneel, I'm surprised you haven't left yet to go check on your friend" he said.

"Trust me, once I'm done with you that's exactly where I'm going" Natsu said in return. He finally pinpointed Gana's location and charged toward it. Gana was surprised; he had expected that the snow would keep him hidden. He quickly pushed himself out of the way but Natsu wasn't going to let him get away.

"Crimson fire dragons fist!" he yelled out as he attacked Gana with punches which in turn exploded with the impact of the fire and punches. Blowing out a bit of steam Natsu looked down at Gana's body which was scorched. He quickly turned though and ran to where he had last seen Lucy. What he saw though would not be good.

Natsu, Erza and Gray got to the sight of Lucy's battle at the same time and all of them were slightly horrified. Lucy lay on the ground, and blood was pooling all around her. They saw Lucy holding Happy who was crying and call out Lucy's name.

"Natsu quickly get over there! Gray and I will handle Viola. Lucy needs help and quick. Natsu nodded and ran to Lucy's side. When Natsu got to Lucy, Happy crawled out from her arms. Natsu bent down and felt around Lucy's neck, trying to find her pulse. His hands were too shaky though so he put his hand over her mouth to feel for breath. It was there, but just barely.

"Don't worry Luce, you're gonna be okay, absolutely fine. We're going to get you to a doctor and they will fix you right up. Sorry if this hurts a bit" Natsu said as he carefully, trying to keep his hands away from her injuries, lifted her into his arms. He quickly glanced around to see how Erza and Gray were doing but Erza yelled at him again to get going. Natsu took off in a run for the town, trying not to jostle Lucy's body too much.

"You're gonna be okay Luce. I promise"

**Okay so that's it for chapter 1 x.x why do I feel disappointed? I feel like I made Loke seem really weak. I made the battles waaaaay to easy and I feel as though I confused myself and probably will confuse others with how this ended. Maybe I'll have to re-write the ending :/ tell me if you think I should? I'm sorry if I confused anyone. Any way poor Lucy D: will she be okay? Well I know if she will or won't but you know xD anyway please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey everyone :D I wasn't going to write anymore of this story for a bit but the ideas were just rolling in my head begging to come out. So I wrote you all another chapter. ^.^ thank you mistressNia and GoldenRoseTanya for reviewing and thank you to those who favorite and started following this story. Thanks again. Anyway enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Only in my dreams XD**

Everything was silent. In a waiting room off of the town's infirmary, Gray and Erza sat silently in their chairs and waited for news. Natsu continually paced the room with Happy standing and watching him.

_What's taking so long, _Natsu thought to himself as he turned around to stare at the door they had taken Lucy through when he arrived. He wanted to be in there and make sure she was okay.

**Flashback**

_Natsu saw the building that housed the infirmary ahead of him. He put on another burst of speed and slammed the door open as he entered. _

"_I need some help!" he roared to the room. For a minute people just stared at him, until they noticed the blond in his arms. Two people rushed toward him and took Lucy from his arms. Natsu could hear a small moan come from Lucy as she was moved from her spot against his chest. The people glanced at him and told him to stay out of the room. Almost as if they knew how badly he wanted to go with them. They then turned and rushed Lucy through a door._

**End flashback**

It seemed like hours before those doors opened and who they assumed was the doctor walked toward them. Gray and Erza got to their feet and greeted the doctor. The doctor exchanged introductions before getting to the discussion of Lucy.

"She was pretty seriously injured. Multiple deep gashes are all over her back and her skin is burned. The damage is not just on the outside though and the internal damage is not good. Our healing mages are right now In the process of repairing the damage internally before we even think of doing anything else. Once they are finished we will clean out the gashes as best we can. She is going to need many stitches" the doctor stopped talking for a minute.

"Poor Lucy" Happy said while on the verge of tears. Everyone else was thinking along the lines of the same thing. The doctor nodded.

"She has yet to regain consciousness but that is to be expected, she lost a lot of blood. She must stay here a few days until we know she's healing. We don't have many supplies here though because of all the injuries we have had lately. We may have to transport her to a larger hospital"

"If you transport her, could you make it to Magnolia? I'm sure when she wakes up she'll want to be in a place she knows" Erza said. The doctor nodded again.

"I think that would be a good idea," the doctor said his goodbyes before moving off to make arrangements for the transfer in a couple days. When he left Erza turned to Gray.

"One of us should head back to Fairy Tail and let them know what's going on" she said. Gray nodded.

"I'll do it, you two stay here until she wakes up. We'll see you in a couple days"

Natsu and Erza nodded and Gray set out to head back home.

"I'm going to go talk with the mayor and see to the four mages. Come find me immediately if Lucy wakes up or if the doctor has anything else to say" Erza instructed Natsu. He nodded and Erza left. Natsu and Happy waited for more news for about an hour when finally the doctor came back out. He walked straight to Natsu and gave him a smile.

"Everything looks good. Our healers managed to fix the major damage done. The rest should heal itself with time and rest. We moved her to a recuperating room. It will take a while but we are hoping she will awaken before the transfer" he said. Natsu felt his lips tug up in a small smile.

"If you want to go in and visit her she's in the room right there" he said as he pointed to a room off his right. It was the room that was right beside the one they went into with Lucy.

"Thank you " Natsu said as he and Happy walked toward the door. The doctor smiled and walked off to check on more patients.

As Natsu creaked the door to the room open he gulped. He opened the door all the way and walked into the room with Happy right behind him. He closed the door and walked toward the bed. Lucy was resting peacefully on the bed just lying there.

Natsu took a seat on the stool next to the bed and Happy stood on top of the bed sheets, careful not to disturb her.

"Natsu, when will Lucy wake up?" Happy asked sadness in his voice.

"I don't know Happy, I hope soon though."

_Damnit! If only I had been quicker! If only I finished Gana off and got to Lucy in time, _Natsu thought, cursing in his head. He looked back to Lucy's face and frowned.

"You need to wake up soon Lucy," He whispered.

~~two days later~~

She still hadn't woken up. The doctor reassured Natsu and Erza that it was not unexpected.

"Losing that much blood in the body would make anyone sleep for days. No matter how strong you are. She'll wake up soon"

After being reassured, the doctor told them the plans for transferring Lucy to Magnolia and they all agreed to move her that day. Instead of going by train, they left by magic car. Erza offered to use her magic and have Natsu as back up. They would switch halfway back to Magnolia. A doctor accompanied them on the trip to keep watch over Lucy and make sure no complications happened on the way there. They traveled without incident and finally arrived in Magnolia a few hours later. Lucy still had not awakened during the trip or when she was moved into the medical building.

Master met them at the hospital and looked deeply troubled. Mirajane, who had accompanied him, looked extremely worried at the state Lucy was in. the four of them walked into the building to make sure Lucy was situated. Erza left soon after to take all her thing home and to get something to eat. Mira and the Makarov were about ready to go as well after having talked with Lucy's unconscious form. Mira walked into the room that Natsu and Happy were sitting with Lucy to tell them they were leaving.

_He looks so worried, _Mira thought as so spoke to them. Natsu just nodded at her to show he understood. Mira frowned.

"Natsu I think you should come back to the guild and eat something" She said. He made a motion to refuse but saw the expression of worry and "No arguments" on her face.

"We should go for a bit Natsu" Happy said softly. Natsu slowly nodded his head and moved to get up.

"We'll be back later Luce" he said, talking to her sleeping form as he patted her hand lightly with his. He and Happy then walked out with Mira and went to get Master.

The walk back to the guild was quiet. No one knew what exactly to talk about. Mira quickly tried to lighten the mood and make conversation by talking about what's been going on in the guild since team Natsu left on their mission.

When they arrived at the guild and entered through the doors, many of their guild mates rushed to ask them questions on Lucy's condition. After answering questions and chatting for a few minutes, the three mages walked toward the bar. Mira handed Master a drink, she then proceeded to make Natsu some of his favorite fire food and get some fish for Happy. Master began talking with Natsu, saying the usual "It's no one's fault" and "she'll be just fine" Happy decided to tell the master about how Lucy had swept in to save him from the nasty lasers. Natsu listened to Happy's story, which brought a sad smile to his face.

_That's just like Lucy, _he thought. Natsu's mood began to improve and he started to relax into his usual cheerful mood. Mira finished the food and set Natsu's plate down in front of him and Happy's in front of him. As Natsu noticed the smell of the food his stomach growled. He quickly dug in and ate with his usual speed, his cheeks puffing out as he inhaled the fire from the top of the food before gulping it down. After he finished his food he stood up to head out of the guild. Happy said that he was going to stay for a bit so Natsu left by himself.

He arrived at the hospital and let himself into Lucy's room. Still no change. She was lying exactly where he had left her. He pulled the stool beside the bed closer and sat down. He sat for a few minutes in silence and was about to start talking when he heard footsteps approaching. The door opened and Levy walked in.

"Hey Natsu. Any change in Lu-Chan?" she asked him. Natsu shook his head.

"None yet" he answered. Levy nodded.

"Don't worry Natsu. Lu-Chan is tough" she said as she sent a smile in his direction. He returned the smile.

"I know" he said.

Levy visited for quite a while, asking questions about the mission, talking with Lucy not feeling any embarrassment for talking to someone who was unconscious. She also pulled out a book and began to rad it allowed to her. Once when Natsu interrupted her reading to ask her why she was reading aloud she told him that it was good to read aloud to her. She said even though she's asleep the brain still takes in the words. He nodded then listened as she continued reading. After about a half hour of reading Levy closed the book and smiled at Lucy still form. She noticed that Natsu had fallen asleep on top of the stool and she nudged at him to wake him up before he fell off of it.

"Natsu I'm heading out" she said as he finally came awake. He let out a yawn before nodding his head.

"Okay" came his reply. Levy turned to Lucy and told her she'd be back tomorrow and then headed for the door. As she exited she shut the door behind her. Natsu let out another yawn as he stretched his arms above his head. He settled back on the stool and glanced around the room and out the window. The sun was beginning to go down and Natsu thought back to what Levy said about talking to someone even if they are asleep is a good thing. With that in mind he turned his attention back to Lucy and a frown formed on his face.

"You really scared us there Luce. When we all got to the spot you fought that Viola person we were scared half to death when we saw you. You were just lying there, you were clutching Happy and there was so much blood" his voice softened.

"I almost thought for a second that I might have lost you. It scared me Luce. I'm sorry I didn't get to you fast enough. I could have stopped Viola from hurting you so bad" Natsu began to feel guilty.

"You need to hurry and get better Lucy. Then we can go on some more jobs and get the money you need for your rent" he chuckled.

"Please wake up soon Lucy"

That's all that Natsu got to say to her before the door opened again and more friends entered the room. Natsu talked with each person and after each one left he would talk to Lucy some more. He would remind her of some of the fun jobs they went on and what everyone was doing. He told her how worried everyone was about her and that Happy really wanted her to wake up. Natsu talked for such a long time that he didn't notice the sun get lower and lower until it completely disappeared from the sky. A doctor entered the room to tell him that he would have to leave as they were locking up the doors for the night. Natsu said goodbye to Lucy and that he'd be back tomorrow after going to the guild.

Every day for the next two Natsu visited Lucy and talked with her more. He mentioned how Gray was back to his usual stripping ways and that Erza would be there later on in the day. He'd talk about his fights with the members of the guild and many other things. The doctor said she was healing but that they were worried that infection might still set in.

When the guild heard this news from Natsu later that day they all began to worry again. They hoped that infection didn't and they got Natsu to tell the doctor to do anything he could.

After another couple of days the guild members began to relax, believing that infection would stay away. Until Levy burst through the doors that is. She looked like she had been running for a while and she was out of breath. When she finally caught a breath she moved over to where team Natsu was sitting. They all immediately noticed her expression and quickly asked her what was wrong.

"Lu-Chan is running a fever!" she exclaimed.

"The doctors say infection has set in the gashes on her back. She looks horrible in there" she said, her expression worried. Gray, Natsu and Erza all lifted themselves from their chairs and headed for the doors. Levy followed behind them as they all rushed to the hospital. Right when they think Lucy will be fine, something bad has to happen.

They arrived at the hospital but were told not to go into her room because the doctor was in there. A few minutes passed and the doctor finally came out of the room. He approached them and began explaining that they were doing everything possible to help her fight the infection. Not long after they spoke with him Wendy entered. She asked the doctor if there was anything she could do and explained that she knew some healing magic. She turned to the group and told them not to worry too much as she followed the doctor. Trusting Wendy, the group stayed where they were and waited.

_It hurt. Her body felt like it was on fire and she felt sharp pains running up and down her back. The next thing she noticed was her massive headache and she was really hot! She tried to open her eyes but she was unable too. She tried to speak, to let out a sound to show her pain. Her throat felt dry and she felt like she was going to be sick. She must have done something because she felt someone's hand on her arm. A small moan managed to escape from her throat and she felt _something cool being placed on her forehead. A wet cloth? She wondered. She let out a small sigh as her head began to cool slightly. She then fell once again into unconsciousness.

Over the next few hours Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray and Levy waited patiently but nervously for news from Wendy. She had come out of the room a few times to get more cool water from the kitchen area but each time they asked her about Lucy she would wave them away and say she would talk to them later. So they waited some more. Levy read a book that she found on a shelf while Gray and Erza talked and Natsu and Happy wandered around the room. When Wendy finally came out again they all turned their attention to her and she smiled at them. She motioned them to follow her and they did.

_Was Lucy okay? Wendy smiled, did that mean she's fine?_ Each of them wondered about Lucy.

As they arrived at the door to Lucy's room the doctor was exiting. He nodded at them before smiling.

"Her fever has gone down and so has the infection. It's not completely gone yet but it should after a few days rest"

As the doctor left everyone smiled and Natsu let out a whoop.

_Lucy was okay! _They all thought. Now that each of them knew she would be okay they relaxed and entered the room to go see her. When they entered however they all stopped in their tracks after seeing their friend on the bed.

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

"Luce!"

"Lu-Chan!"

"Luuuuuucy!" they all exclaimed as they saw her.

Lucy smiled at them weakly from the bed.

"Hey everyone"

**Okay so there's chapter 2! Yay! Lucy's okay :D I'm so happy. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one D: I didn't quite know what all to add for more details in this chapter. Also I'm sorry there isn't much NaLu but don't worry! Its coming **** I was thinking this story will be about 4 or 5 chapters. I might also be tempted to write a sequel after it's finished :P yes I know exactly where I'm going with this story. I have it all planned out. Anyway thanks for reading this small little talk at the end of the chapter and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone :D so chapter 3 gosh I had a bit of trouble with this one. Anyone ever have a whole story planned out but then didn't want to do it that way anymore? That's what happened to me xD thanks to everyone who is following this story and to those who put this story in their favourites. Also thanks to those who reviewed. Enjoy the story **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

Lucy smiled as she woke up to the bright sun shining through the open window by her bedside. It was another lovely day in Magnolia. The only bad part was Lucy wasn't allowed to be out there enjoying it.

Lucy let out a sigh as she thought to when she'll be able to go back to her apartment. She really didn't want to be in the hospital anymore. She was told a day ago by the doctor that she'd be allowed to go in a few days but she needed to make sure she had lots of rest and didn't put to much strain on her back. Lucy winced as she remembered how badly she had hurt the first two days she had woken up. Lucy looked down at her body as she thought back to all that had happened.

Lucy had troubles remembering the actual injuries themselves. She only remembered watching Loke go back to the spirit world after being hit with the laser. So she asked Erza to see if she knew what had happened. Erza had told her what she knew from Happy and told her that the mages had been taken care of. Her thoughts seemed to switch to something else as she thought about Erza's visits. She usually snuck in some strawberry cake for Lucy but Lucy usually let Erza eat it, knowing it was her favorite. Erza would happily do so and would tell Lucy about what's been going on at the guild. Lucy already knew all that she told her though because of Natsu's visits. He visited her everyday like clockwork.

She didn't get to think too much about Natsu's visits before he walked into the room, Happy right behind him.

"Luuuucy" Happy said excitedly as he flew over to the bed. He reached behind his back and pulled something out in front of him.

"I brought you a fish!" he said proudly. Lucy's eye twitched as she smiled at him.

"Why thank you Happy" she thanked him. "So what brings you two here today for?" she asked Natsu. Happy answered first.

"The doctor told us you could go home tomorrow!" Happy said excitedly. Lucy looked confused.

"I thought he said not for a few days yet" She said in a questioning voice. Natsu nodded.

"He told us that you were lots better than yesterday when he said that. And well um, I might have asked him to let you out earlier" Natsu said as he looked out the window.

"But there's a catch" Happy told her. "Natsu and I have to stay with you and make sure you don't hurt yourself" he added with a large grin on his face. The smile Lucy had had earlier fell.

"Really?" she asked Natsu, trying not to show her disappointment that she would have to have someone with her twenty-four seven. He nodded again before turning to her with his toothy smile.

"You'll have to put up with Happy and I for a while" he told her.

"Aye!" said Happy.

_Lovely. Well I guess it's not all bad though, I get to go home! _Lucy thought to herself as the three of them continued to talk about everyday things.

Natsu looked over at Lucy as he saw her stumble slightly as she walked toward the doors.

"Are you sure you're okay Luce?" he asked her, concerned. Lucy gave him a stiff nod.

"I'm fine. I can do this I want to walk out of this hospital myself" she told him. Natsu and Happy looked to each other as she took another step.

"Lucy, maybe this is too much movement for right now" Happy told her. Lucy looked back at him.

"How else am I going to get home? You going to carry me?" she asked in a sarcastic voice. She turned to take another step but felt a tight pain go up he back as she moved her leg forward. She flinched and felt her leg spasm under her and she felt herself falling. She heard footsteps behind her and felt arms wrap around her waist to hold her upright. When she was steady the hands shifted, one arm moved behind her knees while the other moved under her arms. The arms then lifted her into the air and she felt her head connect with a hard chest. She looked up to notice Natsu carrying her and she felt a blush rise on her cheeks. She then realized what he planned to do.

"Natsu put me down!" she told him as she tried to move. She flinched though as she felt his arm rub against one of her wounds when she wiggled her body.

"I..I can walk" she said in a weaker voice. Natsu looked down at her with a sympathetic yet hard look that said no arguments. Dejected she rested her head against his chest again as he spoke.

"This will be easier Lucy, you need to save your strength for getting better" he said as he started to walk out the doors. Happy right behind him nodded. Lucy nodded her head against his chest as she finally gave up and let him carry her.

Not even three minutes after that though she put up another protest.

"Please put me down" she said in an embarrassed voice. "Everyone is staring" Natsu looked around at all the people and noticed in fact that no one was looking at them or even sparing them a glance. Lucy felt him let out a laugh.

"No one's looking Lucy" he told her as he continued walking.

When they finally arrived at her apartment Lucy looked up at the building. Natsu carried her toward the door and walked through it. Once he entered her bedroom he walked over and sat her down on her bed, careful not to brush against her back. Lucy let out a happy sigh as she felt the comfort of her own bed.

"It's good to bed home" she said as she smiled. Natsu grinned.

"Now you just need to get better so you can go to the guild and see everyone" he said. Happy responded with his agreement. Lucy nodded and let out a small yawn. Natsu noticed and pushed lightly on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should have a rest Luce" he told her. Lucy nodded and lay back carefully on her bed before pulling her covers up under her chin. Another yawn escaped her as she closed her eyes and almost instantly feel asleep.

When she awoke again the daylight had faded into darkness and she smelt the aroma of food. Her stomach growling she sat up and slipped her feet over the edge of her bed. She took a deep breath before she stood up. It was easier than it was before and she took a tentative step toward her kitchen. After a few steps she felt a small throb in her lower back so she decided to stop for a minute. She waited until the throb subsided before she continued on. When she reached the doorway to her kitchen she could hear Natsu and Happy talking. Happy was telling Natsu that he wasn't doing something right and Natsu always responded with a "Yes I am." Lucy let out a laugh which drew the attention of the two.

"Lucy" Said Happy as he moved over to her. Lucy smiled as she tried to hold in another laugh.

"Um Natsu. Why are you wearing my apron?" She asked him. She noticed his frown as he looked down at himself.

"Mira said that if I was going to cook I had to wear it" he told her. Lucy smiled as she moved toward the stove.

"What smells so good?" she asked as she took in another whiff of the aroma.

"It's a stew!" exclaimed Happy as he looked toward the pot. "Natsu made it all" He added.

"Only because you wouldn't help" Natsu glared at the cat. Happy laughed.

"You were doing great without me" he said. Natsu scowled.

"That's not what you were saying before Lucy came in" He fired back at the cat. Lucy stepped between the two.

"Well whatever it is it smells great. When will it be ready?" She asked Natsu.

"Soon. Why don't you head back into your room and I'll bring it to you?" he told her. Lucy nodded and turned to walk back out of the kitchen. Happy followed behind her, bored with the cooking. As they walked over to the table Lucy felt the pain in her back again and stopped. Happy looked back at her and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing really. just a small pain in my back. It will go away in a minute" she told him. The pain passed again and Lucy continued on to the table. A few minutes later Natsu brought out a bowl of stew for her and set it down in front of her. She looked down at the bowl and her stomach growled loudly making Natsu chuckle. She picked up her spoon and began eating greedily. It was good! As she continued to eat she was aware that Natsu brought out a bowl for himself and Happy. When she finished she smiled and watched as Natsu finished off his food as well.

"I was very good Natsu. When did you learn to cook so well?" she asked him. Natsu smiled and answered her.

"Mira taught me a little bit about cooking the past few days. She said I wasn't very good at it at first but she said I got a lot better." Lucy nodded.

"I'll agree with that. Is there anymore?" she asked this time. Natsu nodded and got up to go and refill their bowls. Lucy turned her attention to Happy who was still eating. He looked up and smiled at her.

"This would taste even better with some fish" He told her as he then continued eating. Lucy let out a laugh as she waited for Natsu to get back.

After everyone had finished eating Lucy had asked Natsu if there was anything she could do to help clean up. Natsu just shook his head and told her to go lay back down. So that's what she did, she grabbed a book from her desk and walked back to the bed. She then proceeded to read. She wasn't sure when she drifted off but by the time she opened her eyes the sun was shining again. She looked around her room as she sat up in bed and noticed Natsu sleeping on the floor and Happy sleeping at the end of her feet. Carefully she moved her feet away from Happy and swung them over her bed. As quietly as she could she stepped over Natsu and walked slowly to the bathroom.

When she came back out Natsu was still asleep and she smiled. She then turned to walk to her kitchen. She entered the room and walked to her fridge to pour a glass of milk, she then drank it. She heard Natsu enter the room behind her and she looked over at him giving him a smile.

"Good morning" she said. Natsu nodded at her, his eyes still half closed.

_He looks adorable when he's sleepy, _she thought to herself before she shook her head clearing it. Natsu yawned and moved to the fridge himself.

"Food….." he said while yawning. Lucy laughed as she heard him.

"How about we go to the guild today?" she asked him, hopefulness in her voice. Natsu looked at her.

"You sure you're up for it?" he asked. Lucy nodded.

"I'm walking around a lot easier now then yesterday. And no pain. I promise to take it easy and not push myself to hard. Please can we go?" she asked. She didn't want to stay in her apartment for the whole day doing nothing. Sure she could find something to do like write more of her book or finish the novel she was reading, but she didn't really feel like it.

After a few minutes Natsu finally agreed and Lucy left the kitchen to get some different clothes on. She kept it simple, she wore a baggy t-shirt and track pants, not wanting to put too much pressure on her back. When she was ready she left the bathroom and noticed Natsu and Happy waiting for her. She smiled at them and they left her apartment.

On the way to the guild Natsu kept close to her in case she got tired or started to hurt. Lucy smiled to herself at his protective ways and walked without problem to the guild. When they arrived and entered through the doors, everyone in the guild turned to them. Courses of welcome back Lucy rang through the air as everyone greeted her. Many concerned voices asked her if she should be up and walking so much already in which she assured them she was fine. Remembering her deal with Natsu she walked to the closest table and sat down. Instantly her muscles began to relax and she settled into her seat.

She talked with her friends for a long time and before she knew it, it was noon. As Lucy was talking with Levy Mira brought over a plate of food for Lucy and she smiled at her.

"Thanks Mira" she said. Mira smiled.

"You're welcome Lucy. You need to keep up your strength after all, and don't worry Natsu's paying for it" she said with a wink. She turned and headed back to the bar and Levy told her she would talk with her again later. Lucy sat silently eating her food before Natsu joined her at the table. She heard his stomach growl and she grinned.

"Hungry?" she asked him. He nodded. Lucy pushed her plate toward him.

"Here you can have the rest of mine. I'm full" she told him. he happily took the plate and began to wolf down the food. After he finished he took the plate back up to Mira and Lucy began to talk with more guild mates.

Mira's pov

Mira watched Lucy talk with Cana and Juvia for a bit before turning her attention to Natsu, who had gone off to find Gray. She noticed him look back to Lucy every so often though and it made her smile.

_Why can't those two just admit their feelings? It's incredibly obvious, _she thought to herself as she started to wipe down the counter. She began to think. What if somehow she could help them? Mira's smiled turned slightly devilish. She had just the plan.

Normal pov

Lucy had been talking for what seemed like forever to her and she couldn't help but begin to nod off during her present conversation. Her head started to tilt downward and she heard her name being called. She jerked her head up at her name and looked across to Erza who was looking at her concerned.

"Lucy are you okay?" she asked. Lucy nodded.

"I'm fine Erza. Just a little tired is all" Lucy responded. Erza nodded her head and got up from her seat. She excused herself and walked off leaving Lucy to stare off into the guild. She must have dozed off again because she felt someone lightly shaking her shoulder. She let out a murmur and pushed at the hand near her shoulder. Distantly she heard a chuckle and her name being called before she felt like she was being lifted. She once again felt her head rest against a chest and she snuggled into the arms that held her. Letting out a content sigh she drifted back into sleep.

The next time she awakened slightly she could feel movement around her body and assumed she was being taken somewhere. She lifted her head slightly to see Natsu.

_We must be heading home, _she thought sleepily to herself. She closed her eyes and let out a whispered thank you to Natsu who smiled down at her.

"It's no problem Lucy. Go back to sleep now, you'll be home soon" he told her. She did just that. When Natsu arrived back inside her apartment he laid her gently on the bed and covered her with the covers. Noticing her hair was in her eyes slightly, he pushed the strands away from her face. He heard his name come from her mouth on a sigh and he looked at her. He smiled as he noticed her breathing hadn't changed.

"Goodnight Luce" he whispered to her before he settled down himself after opening the window for when Happy came back.

**Oh goodness! Mira's up to something. What kind of plan does she have? Will it succeed? Will something happen between our celestial mage and our pink haired dragon slayer? You'll have to keep reading to find out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone :D as promised some NaLu I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it for you **** enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

Lucy woke up to sunlight streaming through her window and she let out a yawn. She then stretched out her arms and smiled when she felt no pain. After a few days of bed rest after the one day at the guild Lucy's wounds had heal considerably and she was soon going to get her stitches removed. She had gone to see the doctor yesterday for a check-up and he had told her that her wounds were almost healed. He told her she might still get pain for a few more days and that she should still take it easy but she could go and do her usual things. So she had told Natsu that she would be fine from now on and that he should go out and do something. He had reluctantly agreed and left her apartment with Happy so this was her first day on her own.

Lucy got up out of bed and went to her bathroom to get ready for the day. She had planned to go to the guild and see Levy and hang around for a bit catching up with everyone. As she finished dressing she walked out of her bathroom and over to her kitchen. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water and took a drink. One she finished her drink she took a chance and called out Plue to keep her company. The house seemed quiet now that Natsu and Happy weren't there.

With Plue now with her, she walked back out into her room and stopped in her tracks.

"Natsu what are you doing here again?" she asked him as she watched him sit on her bed.

"Natsu was worried about you Lucy" Happy said with a sly grin. Natsu glared at him.

"It's not just me here" Natsu said with a pout as he pointed to her table. Lucy heard a chuckle and turned to her table. There sat Erza and Gray.

"Good morning Lucy" Greeted Erza. Lucy felt her eye twitch as she gave Erza a smile.

"Morning" she said in return. Gray gave her a grin.

"I'm not surprised you only noticed flame head" he said with another chuckle. Lucy scowled at him before pointing a finger at him.

"Well sorry. By the way where are your clothes! Don't go stripping in other people's houses" She hollered at him her face growing irritated. Gray looked down, noticed his missing clothes and freaked out a little bit like usual. Lucy let out an irritated sigh and motioned to everyone.

"Couldn't you guys just wait till I got the guild?" she asked them. They all just shrugged. Lucy walked over to her door and looked back.

"Well I'm leaving now so you all might as come with me" she said as she waited for them to move. Gray and Erza got up to follow her and Natsu just jumped out the window with Happy close behind him. As they all walked to the guild Lucy held on to Plue and chatted with Erza. Eventually Plue went back to the spirit world and they arrived at the guild. Once they entered through the doors they all split up and went in separate directions. Lucy walked over to visit with Levy and Gray and Erza walked to the bar. Lucy watched them for a minute as they headed in Mira's direction before turning her attention on Levy. The two mages greeted each other as she sat down and began chatting.

Mira smiled as Gray and Erza approached her.

"They both here?" she asked them and Erza nodded with a smile.

"I hope you know what you're doing Mira", Gray told her. Mira just smiled.

"Of course" she said. They then talked over the plan again and all agreed on what was to be done.

"Did Happy agree to stay with us for the day?" Mira asked them, just to make sure. Erza nodded again.

"He said he would love to and it's about time" She said the last part with a small chuckle.

"Then let's start" Mira said and the three broke off to do their part in the plan.

Mira began to walk over to where Lucy and Levy were sitting and nodded at a few people that she past. They all gave her knowing smiles. Everyone was in on the plan and she smiled. They had all agreed it was about time to do something to help their nakama. As she reached their table Levy looked up and smiled.

"Hi Mira" Levy greeted her. Mira nodded in her direction and turned to Lucy.

"Lucy. How are you feeling today?" she asked the blond. Lucy smiled.

"I'm feeling great Mira-san. Almost ready to do anything" She said happily.

"That's great Lucy. Um could I bother you for some of your help today?" Mira asked her. Lucy quickly nodded her head. She would be happy to do something for Mira, sure beat sitting around all day and doing nothing.

"Of course Mira-san. What do you need help with?" she asked her.

"Oh just a little bit of shopping in town" Mira answered.

"Could you meet me in front of the book store in about a half hour?" Mira asked a large smile lighting up her face.

"Sure" Lucy said, she then talked a bit more with Levy. Mira moved away from the table and toward Gray. As she past him she nodded and he moved off into Natsu and Happy's direction.

"Hey flame brain!" Gray hollered at him. Natsu's head snapped up from what he was doing and he glared at Gray.

"What do you want Stripper?" Natsu said with a sneer. Gray ignored him.

"How about we have a fight today? We haven't had a good one in a while right? I think it would be a great chance for me to kick your ass" Gray told him with a laugh. Natsu laughed as he stood up.

"You're on! And for the record, I'm going to kick your ass ice boy"

_No you're not, _Gray thought to himself with a laugh.

"Whatever you say flame brain. Meet me in front of the book store in half an hour" Gray said as he walked away. Gray then moved over to Mira at the bar.

Natsu glared at Gray's back. He couldn't wait to fight him. He was downright annoying at times. Although they always did have some pretty good fights. Natsu turned back to Happy to ask him if he was coming. Happy shook his head and said something about trying to give Charle a fish again. Natsu laughed. Happy sure was persistent.

Lucy stood in front of the book store and waited for Mira. She had arrived right on time and had been waiting for about ten minutes before she noticed Natsu approaching. She waved at him and he walked over to her.

"Hey Natsu, what are you up to?" she asked him. He smiled at her and told her.

"I'm supposed to meet Gray here" Lucy raised an eye brow.

"You two are hanging out today?" she asked. Natsu shrugged.

"Nah. We're going to fight" He said with a grin. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing here Luce?" it was his turn to ask her.

"I'm waiting for Mira to do some shopping I'm assuming for the guild" She told him. They stood there in front of the book store together and waited for Gray and Mira. After waiting for about twenty minutes Lucy began to feel irritated. Where was Mira? Natsu was feeling about the same. Irritated that Gray hadn't shown up yet.

Across the street from the two, three people sat at a café in disguise. They watched the two and tried to keep the smiles from their faces. So far the plan had worked. They got Natsu and Lucy in the same place, both waiting for Mira and Gray. They were hoping soon that the two would get bored and just start to wander around. Hopefully together. Next up was Erza's part to help them along. She shed her small disguise and walked toward the two, a smile on her face as she approached them.

"Hello Lucy, Natsu" she greeted them. "What are you two doing here by yourselves?" she asked.

"I'm here waiting for Mira-san and Natsu's waiting for Gray" Lucy told her in an irritated voice. Erza tried to sound shocked.

"Really? But I just saw both of them at the market picking up some food for the guild" Erza told her. Lucy's mouth hung open.

"What! I thought that's what Mira asked me to help her with" Lucy let out a long sigh after her outburst. Natsu was equally surprised. He was going to get Gray afterward for making him wait for nothing. Erza tried to hold in her laughter.

_Okay focus. Get them to hang out together for the day, _Erza ordered herself. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I just saw them both so it looks like your both off the hook. Instead of letting the day go to waste why don't you guys go out and do something. Together?" Erza said to Lucy.

_Wait a minute! _Lucy thought to herself. _Is this a set up?_ Lucy looked at Erza with an accusing glare and Erza winked. Natsu had already wandered off and hollered back pointing in a window.

"Hey Lucy! Come look at this!" He called to her. Lucy sent one more glare at Erza before she walked over to Natsu. Erza let out a breath.

_She knows it's a set up now, _she thought. _She still went though. I hope those two finally realize their feelings. _Erza turned and made sure they weren't looking before she headed back in the direction of the café. When she got back to the table she told them that it was time to just watch and see.

As Lucy walked over to where Natsu was she thought back to what Erza had said.

_Together? Well it had been a while since they just went out and did something. But oh that Mira and Erza, and Gray too. They just had to do this didn't they? _She questioned in her mind. She would get back at them all later, but for now she was going to enjoy her day. She blushed a little as she realized it would only be her and Natsu.

_Sort of like a date, _she thought before quickly shaking her head clear. She tried to keep that thought out of her head as she stopped beside Natsu and looked at what he pointed to. He had a large grin on his face as he looked to the figurine. The store was an antique shop and the figurine he was looking at was four separate figurines. They were two cup sized dragons and one smaller dragon and an egg. She looked at the two larger ones and saw that the one on the right was a deep red with hand painted black scales and its snout was open as it breathed fire. The one on the left was a golden color with hand painted blue scales and its snout appeared to be up in a smile. The smaller dragon was a light blue color with hand painted red and gold scales. The egg was simple; it had scales painted all around the egg in gold's, reds and blues.

Lucy stared wide eyed at the figurines. They were beautiful and by the look of each figurine they were a family of dragons. Lucy looked up at Natsu with a smile on her face. Natsu's smile seemed to have gotten larger and he turned to her.

"Awesome right?" he asked her. Lucy nodded her head.

"They're beautiful" she looked back to the window to see the price and flinched.

"And expensive" she told him. He just shrugged.

"They look worth it to me" he said as he stared at the figurines. Lucy let out a laugh. Of course he loved these figurines; he was after all raised by a dragon and loved them dearly. He looked longingly at the dragons before she tugged on his scarf. He turned his attention to her with a questioning expression. Lucy smiled.

"How about we walk around a bit? Maybe find a good place to get something to eat" Lucy asked him. He thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"Sure Luce" he then turned and started walking in a random direction and Lucy laughed before following him. They walked around for a bit and stopped a few times to look into shop windows. When they came to a magic shop Lucy smirked and ducked into the store. When Natsu noticed she was missing he retraced his steps and looked for her.

"Lucy?" he called out. Once he made it back to the magic shop he caught her sent and looked in the store window. Lucy was starting to walk for the door and Natsu met her there. He looked at the can she held in her hand and his head tilted in question. Lucy smiled and handed him the can.

"Here. This is for you" she said. He took the can from her hands and read the label. **Magic beans. **A puzzled expression was on his face as he turned the lid and pulled it off. He was startled in surprise as multiple strands of something came flying out at him.

"Whoa" he said in surprise as he moved he can away from him. Lucy began to laugh. Natsu gave her a small glare before he too began to laugh. Once she stopped laughing Lucy took the can back from him and pushed the strands of fabric back in and closed the lid.

"I thought it was kind of fun. How it just jumps out at you" She said while smiling. Natsu grinned.

"I actually fell for it too" he let out another laugh. "You got me Luce" he said.

"That was the plan" she told him as she started moving away from the store. She looked around the street they were on and looked for a place to eat. She noticed a small restaurant and she grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him in that direction. When they reached the front of the restaurant Lucy nodded at it.

"How about we eat here?" she asked him. Natsu's stomach growled and he nodded vigorously. As they entered the restaurant Lucy noticed she still had a hold of Natsu's hand. A blush rose on her cheeks as she realized this and she quickly let go. She didn't notice the small bit of coloring that was also on Natsu's cheeks.

Lucy smiled as a waitress walked toward them. She smiled in return and motioned them to take a seat anywhere and followed them to where they chose to sit. She set down the menus and walked over to another table. Lucy quickly decided on what she wanted and waited for the waitress to come back. When she did they both ordered drinks and their food. She was glad to sit down because her back was aching and she greedily took a sip of her drink once the waitress had brought it. When their food arrived Natsu quickly dug in like usual and Lucy ate her food as well. They sat in silence for a while before they began to talk about the guild. Then the conversation turned to her and her injury.

"You feeling better Lucy?" he asked her. Lucy nodded.

"Only dull aches now and I get the stitches out soon" She said happily. Natsu smiled.

"Then we can go on more jobs" he said.

"Yup" she said in return.

"You know Luce. Everyone was really scared when you got hurt" Natsu said, a frown forming on his face. Lucy looked back up from her food and gave a sad smile.

"Ya everyone keeps telling how scared and worried they were. I wish I had been stronger" She said sadly. Natsu shook his head.

"You are strong Lucy. She was just, umm. Freaky. And weird, in a bad way" he told her. Lucy laughed at the last part. He smiled at her, glad he had made her laugh instead of sad. They finished their food in silence and got up. They both paid for their meal and headed for the door. Once they were outside Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the park.

"Come on" he said as they moved in that direction. Lucy blushed down at their entwined hands and walked quickly beside him. When they got to a collection of trees, Natsu plopped down on the grass and pulled Lucy lightly down beside him. He lied down on his back and motioned for Lucy to do the same. She did and she turned her head to him in question. He just grinned and pointed to the sky.

"What's the first thing you see in the clouds?" he asked her. Lucy looked up and studied each cloud.

"Hmm I guess that would be… a rabbit" She told him. He smiled and put his left hand in the air and lit a small fire in his palm. Using his right hand he then began to shape the fire and made a rabbit. Lucy looked at the rabbit of fire and laughed. The rabbit then disappeared as he closed his palm. He turned and looked at her.

"What else?" he asked again. She looked back to the sky.

"Umm" she blushed a bit. "A heart" she said. Natsu chuckled.

"That one's easy" he said as he formed a heart of fire in his palm. Lucy smiled as she looked at the heart.

"That's great" she said as she smiled. They repeated the process of her naming something and he making them with fire for quite a while. After about an hour of doing this Lucy spoke up.

"What about fireworks?" she asked excitedly. Natsu laughed.

"I can do that. How about just a few small ones?" he asked her as he raised his hand. Lucy nodded and smiled as he shot his hand upward and a small flame flew from his hand. It then broke apart into smaller flames as it slowly disappeared in the air. He did a few more before letting out a yawn.

"What do you wanna do now?" he asked as he glanced around them. Lucy shrugged before she too let out a yawn.

"We could go do some shopping" she suggested. Natsu frowned.

"Do we have to" he whined and Lucy laughed. She sat up in her spot before getting to her feet and bending down over him.

"Come on, just for a little bit. It's something to do" she told him. Natsu blew out a gust of air before he got to his feet. Lucy smiled and began walking back to the row of shops. Natsu followed behind and lightened up as they passed the antique shop again. Lucy noticed him look back in the window.

"Why don't you go in a get it? It's obvious you want it" she asked him. Natsu shook his head.

"That's for later" he said and Lucy looked at him with a confused expression. He just smiled and continued walking.

Lucy felt bad. She had said only a little bit but that had turned into hours. As they exited the last shop Lucy looked up to the sky and noticed that the sun was on its way down. She let out a sigh and looked at Natsu who seemed happy to be outside. They started walking in the direction of the guild before she changed her course.

"I think I'm going to head home. Kind of tired" she told Natsu as she started walking, letting out a yawn. Natsu nodded. It had gotten even darker now as the sun lowered behind the horizon.

"I'll walk you home then" he said.

_How nice, _Lucy thought as she smiled. She felt another yawn coming on and covered her mouth with her hand. When they reached her apartment Lucy turned to Natsu. A small blush was on her cheeks as she thought back to all that had happened that day. She had a lot of fun with Natsu. It was a good day.

"I had fun today" she said with a smile. Natsu nodded.

"Me too. We haven't done anything in a while. I could have gone without the shopping though" he said with a frown. Lucy laughed.

"It wasn't all bad" she told him. He nodded. A silence fell over the two and Lucy shifted her feet before she turned to walk into the building.

"Hey Luce" he said. She turned back and looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked. Natsu walked closer and gave her a hug. Lucy blushed as she felt his arms wrap around her and she quickly hugged him back. After about a minute he let go and stepped back. A large grin on his face.

"See you tomorrow at the guild" he said as he turned to walk off.

"Of course" Lucy said as she walked into her apartment building. When she got into her bedroom she flopped down onto her bed and couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if she and Natsu got together. She felt her blush deepen as she shook her head.

_Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it, _she chanted in her head. Without even changing she drifted off to sleep and began dreaming about the future and what she secretly hoped for.

Outside her apartment three disguised people aka Mira, Erza and Gray all turned to each other and smiled at what they had just saw. Natsu had hugged Lucy! Mira's plan was working perfectly. Gray found all this rather amusing.

"So Mira. What's the next plan?"

**So there's chapter 4. I believe Natsu is a little ooc but that's because I wanted to make this chapter cute :3 I especially enjoyed the whole fire object creating :o and what does Natsu mean by that comes later? Is he planning something with those dragon figurines? I bet you could guess it xP and Mira! What will you plan next? I'm excited to know myself. Anyway see you next time. Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here's chapter 5. What else does Mira have planned for Natsu and Lucy? Read on and find out Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

Over the next few days Lucy had been really happy. She was given a full bill of health and had her stitches taken out. Every day she went to the guild and hung around with friends and she was hoping to get back into doing jobs. She seemed to be hanging around with Natsu more than usual and it made her days all the better. After their day of fun, set up by their friends, Lucy began to feel something more for Natsu. She couldn't really explain it though. She also didn't know whether or not she wanted to feel these things, he was her best friend after all.

Lucy let out a sigh as she thought about this.

_Why did these feelings have to come now? _She wondered to herself. She was once again getting ready to head to the guild. She didn't know why but she felt a weird sensation in her chest at the thought of going to the guild and seeing Natsu there. She also had a strange feeling that she shouldn't go to the guild today. She quickly shook it off and finished getting ready.

When she reached the guild she could hear a commotion going on inside. Carefully, she opened the door and glanced in. it looked like Natsu had picked a fight with Gray and the two were battling it out in the middle of the room. Lucy laughed as she walked through the doors and over to the bar. Mira was there to greet her.

"Good morning Lucy" she said with a smile. Lucy smiled back.

"Good morning Mira-san" Lucy sat down at the bar and tried to ignore the two mages fighting. She talked with Mira for a while before she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Levy walking toward her.

"Good morning Levy-Chan" Lucy said.

"Morning Lu-Chan" she replied. As Levy sat down she and Mira looked at each other. Lucy didn't notice as her attention was caught by a beer cup flying toward them, or rather Mira.

"Mira-san watch out!" Lucy warned but was too late. The cup flew right at Mira's head and caught her just above her left eye. Erza had noticed and she turned to glare at Natsu and Gray. Mira's eye began to twitch and at exactly the same time, she and Erza yelled at the boys and Erza smacked both of them on their heads. They immediately apologized and shrunk back in fear of being hit again. Lucy laughed at them before turning back to Mira.

"You okay Mira?" she asked her. Mira nodded as she rubbed above her eye where the skin had turned a light red color.

"I'm fine Lucy, thank you for asking" she replied with a shake of her head. Mira then turned and walked to the other end of the bar. Lucy glanced back at the boys and Erza and laughed as she saw Natsu and Gray cleaning up the mess they had made of the guild. She felt slightly bad for them but knew they deserved the punishment. Without herself realizing it her gaze moved to Natsu and she didn't realize she had been staring until Levy spoke up.

"Lu-Chan do you like Natsu?" she heard Levy ask. Lucy's shoulders stiffened and she quickly moved her gaze to where Levy was.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Lucy asked her, hoping she had heard her wrong. Levy just smiled.

"I asked if you like Natsu" she told her. Lucy felt her face heat up as she thought over her question.

"Of course I l..Like Natsu he's my best friend" she said trying to play ignorant. Levy laughed.

"I know that. I mean do you _like _him?" she asked with more emphasis.

"Like whom?" a voice said from behind and Lucy jumped. She quickly turned around and noticed it was only Cana. She held a drink in her hand and looked at Levy questioningly.

"I was asking if Lu-Chan liked Natsu" Levy told her. A large grin spread on Cana's face.

"Why of course she does, isn't it obvious?" Cana asked.

"Hey!" Lucy spoke up. She glared at Cana. Cana looked back her with an eye brow raised.

"Come on Lucy it's obvious. You've been looking at him like you want him all to yourself. Also you both have been hanging around a lot together lately. Why don't you just come out and admit it to yourself?" Cana stated. Lucy was at a loss for words.

_I don't really stare at him like that do I? _She wondered.

"We are just friends and that's it" Lucy said matter of fact. Cana let out a huff.

"That's only because you two are too dense and scared to realize each other's feelings. Come on Lucy, live a little. Boys like him will never figure it out on their own, you have to tell them straight up. If you're not gonna admit to it I'm going to go tell him right now myself" Cana said. Lucy felt her face grow hotter. She didn't want Cana to go and do that. What would happen to their friendship if he didn't feel the same?

"Lu-Chan it's not a bad thing to admit to it" Levy said softly.

_Not you too, _Lucy whined in her head. Lucy looked at Cana and Levy who were staring at her as if waiting for her to admit it, willing her to. Lucy let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, okay" she said. "I do like him" she said in a whispered voice.

"What was that?" Cana asked a smirk on her face. Lucy gave her a glare.

"I said, I do like him. Gosh you happy now?" she said in a louder voice. Cana nodded and Levy let out a small squeal of delight.

"I knew it!" she said. "It's just like those romance novels I read. You finally realize your feelings and admit them to yourself. Next comes the actual confession. Then marriage and then babies! Lu-Chan this is great!" Levy said happily. Lucy let out a nervous laugh at how far Levy was going into the future.

"Ya great but I don't think all that is going to happen. Remember? He's too dense, he probably wouldn't even understand if I told him" she said in reply. Cana and Levy looked at each other and nodded. Lucy didn't notice the evil glint in Levy and Cana's eyes.

To NATSU 

As he was cleaning up the rest of the mess with Gray, Natsu glanced around as he felt like he was being stared at. His eyes met with Mira and she waved him over and motioned to Gray as well. The two of them finished up the last bit of mess and walked over to Mira. She smiled and asked Gray if he would take a book over to the storage closet for her. He nodded and a knowing smile passed between the two. Natsu ignored their looks and set his head down on top of the bar. His head tilted to the side and his stomach growled.

"Mira, can I have some food?" he asked her. She nodded and went to get him something he would like. She came back not to long after and handed him a bowl of pasta which he greedily began to eat. Mira smiled as she rested her elbows on the counter top.

"So Natsu, you and Lucy seem to be hanging around a lot more these days. Any particular reason?" she asked him. Natsu stopped eating for a moment and thought about his answer.

"Luce is fun to be around, and we always hang out together. We are partners" he told her happily. Mira smiled as he used Lucy's nickname.

"Of course she's fun to be around. You sure there isn't any other reason?" Mira asked him again. Natsu stared at her with a confused expression.

"Should there be another reason?" he asked. Mira shock her head.

"Okay never mind that question" she told him. "How about this. Do you know what love is Natsu?" she asked. Natsu nodded.

"Of course. It's when you like someone a lot right?" he said. Mira thought over his answer before nodding.

"You could say that. It's more like when you like someone above anything else. Better than your best friend, better than yourself. You would do anything for them and would protect them more than anything else. You understanding so far?" she said with a smile. Natsu nodded before his eyes got wide. Mira grinned at his reaction knowing exactly what he was thinking. Just then Gray rejoined them and asked Mira for a drink. As she went to get him one Gray turned to Natsu.

"So Natsu what did Mira talk with you about?" he asked him. Natsu turned to him and stuck out his tongue.

"None of your business Gray" Natsu told him.

"I bet I could guess. Hmm was it about Lucy?" he asked. Natsu's shoulders tensed.

"Partly. You eavesdropping stripper?" Natsu asked him. Gray glared.

"I'm not a stripper and no I wasn't eavesdropping, it was just obvious" he said. Natsu raised an eyebrow and pointed down at Gray. He looked down and quickly looked for his pants. As he sat back down he coughed.

"Anyway. What else did Mira talk with you about?"

"I already told you it's none of your business" Natsu said, slightly irritated. Gray just grinned.

"Fine I won't ask again" Gray said. Just then Mira arrived back with Gray's drink and he took a sip. Natsu continued to eat his pasta.

LUCY

Lucy walked across the room and down a hall way with Levy. Levy had wanted her to go with her to grab a book from the storage closet.

_Why is there a book in the storage closet anyway? _Lucy thought to herself. She once again had that strange feeling that she shouldn't have come to the guild today. She let out a sigh as they reached the closet.

"It's in this one right Levy-Chan?" Lucy asked. Levy nodded her head. Lucy opened the door and saw the book on the top shelf of the closet. She stepped in the closet and reached up to grab it. She pulled it down and turned to exit again. As she moved forward though she noticed the door was closed. Shocked she stared for a few minutes.

_When did the door close? _She quickly rushed to the door and tried the knob. It didn't even turn. Someone had looked it. Lucy began to bang on the door.

"Levy-Chan! The doors locked. Can you open it for me?" she called out. She heard a few giggles and a small laugh coming from the other side of the door. She stopped banging and listened.

"There she's locked in. now what do we do Erza?" Levy's voice came. There was a pause.

"We wait until…" Lucy couldn't hear Erza anymore because she had begun to bang on the door again.

"Levy! Erza! Let me out! What is this all about!?" Lucy hollered. After a few minutes of hollering she stopped to listen again but heard nothing. She let out a frustrated sigh and banged harder, calling out to see if anyone could hear her at all.

NATSU

Natsu pushed his empty bowl back on the bar and stood up. He was about to go to the job board to see if there was an easy mission that he, Happy and Lucy could do. Before he got there though he heard something. Someone was shouting, loud enough for anyone to hear yet as he looked around he saw that everyone was acting normal.

_Where's Lucy? _He asked himself as he searched for her familiar face. His brain finally kicked in as he realized it was Lucy that was yelling. He moved quickly around the tables and headed in the direction of Lucy's calls. He didn't notice that smiling faces or the knowing nods as he passed other guild members.

As he reached the closet himself he noticed the door was locked. He could hear the banging right in front of him now and he tilted his head.

_Why's she in a closet? _He wondered as he opened the door.

LUCY

She noticed the door starting to open and stepped back. Her face began to heat up as she noticed it was Natsu that had opened the door. When the door had fully opened Natsu smiled.

"What are you doing in a closet Luce?" he asked her.

"Someone locked me in here!" she yelled. He looked at her questioningly.

"Why would someone lock you in a closet?" he asked. After the words had left his mouth however he noticed a new smell from behind him and turned to look. Before he could Gray pushed against his back and he went face first to the ground inside of the closet. He quickly lifted his head and turned to glare at Gray.

"Gray what the h…" his voice was cut off as the door slammed in his face. Natsu and Lucy both heard the click of the lock and stared at the door.

"Hey!" Natsu hollered as he got to his feet and banged on the door. No one opened it. Natsu slightly angry now lit his fist.

"I'll just burn it down" he told Lucy. She nodded and he turned to punch the door but runes appeared. His hand wouldn't connect with the door at all.

"Dammit" he said under his breath. Lucy let out a sound of frustration before she froze.

_Wait a minute. I got locked in a the dark. Natsu got locked in with me. Runes are stopping his fire. Erza, Levy, Gray and Freed. Another set up? _Lucy wondered to herself as she felt her face get hot. It was just her and Natsu in the closet. This made her slightly nervous as the closet wasn't that big and it was dark. She heard Natsu yell at the people on the other side of the door, who said something in return but she wasn't sure what. All she could think about was that they were trapped in a small space. _Together. _Letting out an embarrassed laugh she sat down on the floor in the small space. She could hear Natsu shifting his weight and she spoke up.

"Might as well sit down Natsu. They aren't going to let us out anytime soon" she said. He bumped into her a few times before he lit a fire in his hand. Now that they were able to see he sat down in front of her. He looked over at her above his fire and continued to stare. Lucy startled at his gaze began to fidget with her hands. Not knowing what exactly to do the two just sat in silence. Lucy could hear her own heartbeat moving franticly against her chest and hoped Natsu couldn't hear it. As the silence drew on she began to get more and more nervous.

_What should she say? "I'm sorry we got locked in a closet together" or "some friends huh?" _ Lucy shook her head. That idea just didn't work. Luckily Lucy didn't have to say anything for Natsu spoke first.

"So Lucy, after we get out of here want to go on a mission?" he asked her. Lucy wanted to laugh. Of course, just talk about normal things like a normal person. She plastered a smile to her face and answered him.

"Of course. What job did you have in mind?" she asked. Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and frowned as he closed his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I was about to look at the board before ii heard you calling" he said. Lucy felt embarrassed.

"I didn't know I was going to get locked in a closet" she told him. He just shrugged. Another silence floated between the two and time passed. Lucy wasn't sure exactly how long it was before they spoke again.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hmm?" came his response.

"Are you okay? You know being locked in a closet. With me" Lucy asked. Natsu let out a chuckle.

"I don't think there's anyone I'd rather be locked in a closet with than you Luce" his signature smile was back. Lucy felt another blush rising up her cheeks as she put a little too much thought into his answer. Knowing his answer now Lucy began to relax a little. Feeling slightly more comfortable she looked around the closet with the small light from Natsu's fire.

Time passed again and Lucy began to fidget once more. The silence was killing her, but when she needed to get rid of the silence no words came to her.

_I just want to get out of here, _Lucy thought to herself as she listened for any sound at all other than her and Natsu's breathing. Finally after what seemed like forever she heard footsteps. Natsu must have heard it too because he was up in a flash. The light disappeared and Lucy couldn't see again. She heard voices from the other side of the closet wondering if they should let them out yet or not. This bit of conversation got Natsu knocking on the door again. The door never did open though and after Natsu got tired of trying to get them to let them out he stopped knocking and waited. The footsteps had receded again and they were once again left alone in the dark. Natsu came back to where he was, relit his palm and sat back down. Natsu began to talk about what he was going to do to everyone once he got out and this caused Lucy to laugh. She didn't quite know why she was laughing at the things he was threatening to do to their friends. She did though, she laughed loudly and he just kept on talking. Soon enough he joined in on her laughter seeing how ridiculous his plans were. Once their laughter had died down they continued to talk about their friends. They talked about this for quite some time before they once again fell into a silence.

"Maybe we should just try to pick the lock?" Lucy suggested. Natsu sent a confused expression her way and she shrugged.

"It was just an idea" she said. They both turned sharply toward the door as they heard footsteps once again approach. Both of them reacted quickly. Lucy and Natsu both went to stand up at the same time which caused their face to be close together. At some point Natsu's fire had gone out again and Lucy froze as she felt Natsu's light breath on her face. She felt him still as well, as if realizing just how close they were. They were stuck there like that for a while, the footsteps completely forgotten as their breaths mingled together. Lucy's heart was hammering in her chest and she felt her facer heat up and she grew nervous.

_If I were to move just a little closer….. _Lucy thought. Her face heated up more as sudden thoughts of kissing Natsu filled her head. She didn't know who moved first but a few seconds later Lucy felt a light brush cross her lips. Her lips began to tingle at the sensation and she felt her body move her closer to Natsu.

Just then however the door to the closet swung open. Startled, Natsu and Lucy quickly broke apart and looked over at the doorway. The look on Mira's face showed that she had indeed seen what just happened. A small smile curved her lips and Lucy looked behind her to everyone else that was standing there. Lucy's face heated with embarrassment at what she had just been caught at and she quickly got the rest of her way to her feet and rushed passed everyone and out the door. She continued to run until she had exited the guild all together. When she reached the outside of the guild she put her back to the doors and took deep breaths. Her fingers rose to her lips and a small smile tugged one corner of her mouth. She quickly lowered her hand and walked quickly toward her apartment building. There was no way she would be going to the guild for a day or so.

NATSU

He watched as Lucy ran from the closet and saw everyone part to let her pass. He was confused. What had possessed him to move forward? To put his lips against hers even though barely? Natsu mentally shook himself and got the rest of the way to his feet. He heard some of the girls squealing and raised an eyebrow at them. He noticed Gray move toward him and he tensed for some unknown reason. Gray slapped him on the back, a large grin on his face. Natsu felt even more confused.

"Nice job Natsu. Now shouldn't you be going after Lucy? She left in quite a hurry" Gray told him. Natsu cursed under his breath. Lucy_ had_ left in a hurry. Natsu quickly moved through the crowd to run after her.

_What if what I did ruins our friendship? _He asked himself before shaking his head. He wasn't going to think about that. As he left the guild he noticed Lucy walking along the side walk and he quickly caught up to her.

"Lucy!" he called to her. He saw her stop and turn around. He noticed her cheeks were red and he felt his own grow a light pink as he thought back to what he did. She waited for him to catch up and once he did she continued walking.

"What is it?" she asked in a quiet voice. Natsu didn't know where to begin.

"Uhh, about back there in the closet, um…. I don't know" he said with frustration. He didn't know how to ask her if their friendship was still the same. He could sense that it wasn't though but he hoped she didn't hate him. He decided to just come out with it.

"Are we still friends?" he asked nervously, not sure of what she would say. He was surprised when he felt a smack on his arm. He looked at her.

"Of course you dummy" she said with a smile. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Now I'm going home to work on my book a bit. I'll see you probably tomorrow okay?" she said. Natsu nodded and watched as she walked away. Happily, Natsu turned to walk back to the guild, he hadn't ruined their friendship at all.

**Okay there's chapter 5 o.o I'm thinking only going to be two more chapters. Sorry if Natsu at all seems out of character ^^ I think he's okay though. Please tell me what you guys think **** R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the late update! So so so very sorry. Please forgive me I had a major writers block and didn't know what to write and then I had school work and company come from the states. Didn't really have much time to write . anyway here is chapter 6, I made it a longer chapter and I apologize in advance if it isn't very good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

Mira

Mirajane stood at the bar in the guild wiping the counter and thinking about two certain mages. Natsu and Lucy seemed to need another push, something big that would finally get them together. She thought this over for a while, trying to think up something. Her mind began to wander back to a few days previously with the closet. This made her smile, she should have just waited a little longer. They were both standing so close and thinking about what would have happened made Mira let out a giggle. Levy and Cana, who were sitting at the bar, looked over at her.

"What are you thinking about Mira?" Cana asked after taking a swig of her alcohol. Mira smiled at her.

"Oh just about Natsu and Lucy" she answered. This made Cana smirk.

"Did you figure out another plan?" Mira shook her head.

"Not yet but I'm sure something will come to me" she told her. Cana nodded her head and continued her conversation with Levy who looked to not be paying much attention. Mira went back to wiping the counter and moved away from the two. She looked up when she heard the doors open and smiled. Lucy walked into the guild and walked over to Levy. She seemed to have gotten over her embarrassment fairly quickly considering she was caught in the closet about to kiss Natsu. Mira chuckled and looked around for said mage and spotted him by the request board. Mira's mind began to work as she tried to figure just how long it's been since Lucy got better.

_She should be able to go on jobs by now, _she thought to herself before smiling.

_I have just the job. _With that thought in her mind she moved to the back of the counter and pulled out the job requests that had just arrived. She hadn't put them up yet because she had been looking through them for something interesting. She shuffled through the papers until she came to the one she wanted.

**Babysitting**

**I have two children one boy and one girl who need a sitter for about three days.**

**My husband and I are going on a small trip and we are unable to bring the kids. (Couples retreat) **

**Our children love the idea of being babysat by mages so we are requesting help from two. **

Mira smiled down at the request before she went in the direction of Lucy. When she arrived to where Lucy and Levy were Lucy smiled.

"Hello Mira" she greeted her. Mira smiled back.

"Hello there Lucy. I noticed Natsu over by the request board, are you two going on a mission?" she asked sweetly. Lucy nodded.

"He went over to see if there was anything interesting" Lucy told her. Mira nodded and handed Lucy the piece of paper in her hand.

"Here's something that might be good for your first time back out. It pays fairly well and I think you would enjoy yourself" she said. Lucy looked down at the request and smiled.

"Thanks Mira, I'll ask Natsu if he wants to do this one" Mira nodded before heading away.

_What better way to get two people together than to have them look after two children together? _Mira thought to herself with a smile. Hoping that this would be the last push for the two to become a couple.

A few hours later Natsu, Lucy and Happy were heading to the house for the babysitting job. She had gotten Natsu to agree to the job and they had handed in the request to Mira. Mira told them where the house was located and had told them when to be there.

As they walked along the sidewalk Natsu talked lightly with Happy about the kids.

"Natsu, maybe we can teach them to play fire tag" Said Happy. Lucy scowled at the two of them.

"No one is playing fire tag" she told them sternly. The conversation moved on to what other things they could do with the kids and Lucy began to get frustrated as every idea involved burning something. So finally she had had enough and turned to Happy and Natsu.

"I'm gonna say this once. We can't mess up this job. They are two young kids and it's not our house. That means no activities involving fire or dangerous objects. Okay? And _no _destroying anything. Got it?" She told the two. Natsu began to protest but she quickly sent him a look that said no arguments. Natsu let out a huff and Happy looked at him.

"Lucy's mean Natsu" Happy said in a whiney voice. Natsu gave a stiff nod of his head. Lucy looked about ready to hit the cat but decided against it and continued walking.

When they arrived at their destination they looked up at the house they were to stay in with the kids. It was rather large and had a large fence all around it, showing a large front yard and possibly a large back yard as well. Lucy noticed the full garden at the front of the house and smiled at all the flowers blooming.

They began to walk up to the door when it opened and a small figure walked out. It was a little girl, she looked to be about four and had long brown hair and deep blue eyes, she was wearing a dress with sunflowers on it and she instantly began moving toward them. Lucy smiled at the little girl and crouched down to come to her level.

"Hello there. I'm Lucy and this here is Natsu" she pointed to him, "and this Is Happy" she said as she then pointed to Happy.

"Is your mother here?" she asked the little girl. The girl nodded and moved closer to Lucy. She then put her arms around her neck as if wanting to be picked up. Lucy smiled and lifted the girl in her arms. The little girl then pointed into the doorway.

"In there" she said. Lucy stepped through the door and called out. A women in about her late twenties early thirties walked into the hallway and looked toward the door. She smiled when she saw them and strode forward.

"Hello there. You must be the members of Fairy Tail I heard about" the women said. Lucy nodded.

"My name is Lucy and this is Natsu and Happy" she gestured to the two. The women smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy, Natsu and Happy. My name is Miku and I see you have already met Sayuri" the little girl in Lucy's arms nodded her head vigorously and held out her hands for her mom who then took her.

"Feel free to come in, my husband and I are just finishing packing for our trip" she motioned to what looked like the sitting room and they followed her through the archway. As they reached the couch a little boy of about six or seven rushed in and went right up to Natsu and tugged on his pant leg. Natsu looked down at the kid with a grin on his face. The little boy looked up at him with a smile and turned to his mom, pure delight on his face.

"Mom it's Natsu from Fairy Tail!" he exclaimed excitedly. His mother let out a laugh.

"Yes it is Yuuta. And this here is Lucy and Happy" she said noticing her sons excitement. The little boy's eyes seemed to bulge.

"Happy!" he said excitedly.

"Aye!" responded Happy as he hovered over Yuuta. Yuuta's grin was wide and a dimple was clearly shown on both sides of his mouth.

"Can we play? Pleaseee" the boy begged. Natsu chuckled and Happy swooped around before picking up Yuuta. He kept him not far from the ground but flew him around the room. The little boy's happy squeals were heard all around the room. His mother laughed and turned to leave the room.

"I'll be right back. Please make your selves at home" and she disappeared through the doorway.

Lucy took a seat on the couch and watched Happy fly around, Natsu sat down beside her and grinned.

"This is going to be fun" he said. Lucy nodded in agreement. They sat like that for a while just watching the two fly around the room. A few minutes later Miku arrived back in the room with Sayuri and a man behind her. He smiled in greeting and held out a hand for each of them to shake. After introductions were made again the young couple decided it was time to go.

As soon as the couple had left the house both Yuuta and Sayuri began to run around the house. Laughter and footsteps were heard all throughout the house as they both ran around playing a game of catch me if you can. Lucy smiled as she watched them before Yuuta came up to her. He taped her on her stomach and yelled out "your it" deciding it would be fun to play Lucy started to chase Sayuri who squealed and ran away. Lucy quickly swooped the little girl up before setting her back down. Sayuri had a large smile on her face as she crept toward Natsu who had his back to her. When she reached him she caught his leg in a large hug and looked up at his startled face which had turned to her in surprise.

"Your it" she giggled as she moved away from him. Natsu recovered from his surprise and looked around for someone to tag. Yuuta had climbed onto the staircase and Lucy and Sayuri had moved into the living room. He looked around for Happy but the cat was nowhere to be seen. After a small debate Natsu decided to head up the staircase after Yuuta who quickly ran away. Yuuta disappeared around the corner and Natsu couldn't see him anywhere. There were about four doors along the upstairs hallway and Yuuta could be in either of them. As Natsu came closer to the doors he called out to the boy. He heard a small laugh from the door to his right and he crept toward it. He slowly opened to door but wasn't quick enough to grab the small figure that slipped between his legs and ran back down the hall to the stairs.

Natsu grinned, this game was getting fun. He took off after Yuuta down the stairs and managed to catch him in front of a large door. The little boy was laughing hard as he was caught and it took a minute for him to calm down enough to go and look for the others. Natsu had an idea so he leaned over to whisper in the boy's ear. Yuuta nodded his head and grinned. The two boys began to creep toward the living room.

Lucy

The two girls were hiding behind the couch in the living room and were each trying to keep quiet. They had heard the running on the stairs and laughed lightly as they heard Yuuta get caught.

_I haven't played this game since I was a kid, _Lucy thought to herself with a large grin on her face. She was having fun, and it kept the kids busy for a while. Lucy listened for sounds of Yuuta coming to find them but heard nothing. Quietly Lucy peeked out from behind the couch toward the door. Seeing nothing Lucy decided it was time for a new spot. She motioned for Sayuri to follow and the two moved toward the side door that led into the kitchen. Lucy opened the kitchen and was about to step through when she noticed both Natsu and Yuuta standing there. With a laugh both girls turned and began to run back into the living room. However the two didn't make it far before arms encircled both of them. Natsu grabbed hold of Lucy while Yuuta grabbed his sister. Everyone was laughing as they were all caught. Sayuri tried to struggle out of Yuuta's grasp just as Lucy did Natsu.

"Okay okay we're it!" Lucy gasped between each laugh. Natsu finally let go as did Yuuta and both girls looked back at them. Natsu and Yuuta grinned at each other before Natsu reached down for a high five.

The game went on back and forth between the girls and boys for a while before everyone was tired of running. Happy had disappeared somewhere in the house away from everyone and came back grinning.

"I won!" he called out as he entered the living room where everyone decided to rest. Lucy was sitting on the couch with Sayuri and Natsu was sitting with Yuuta on the floor. They all laughed as Happy came in and Yuuta jumped up for a chance to play with Happy again. Lucy looked to the clock on the wall and decided it was time to get dinner ready. She asked each child what they wanted for dinner and each had said they wanted some noodle soup. Lucy nodded and got up to make the soup, Sayuri followed close behind her. The two decided to help each other make the soup and Lucy asked Sayuri where everything was. About fifteen minutes later the soup was almost done and bowls were set out for everyone. Sayuri had gone back to the living room to get everyone and they arrived through the door. Yuuta and Sayuri both sat at the table side by side where Natsu moved to help Lucy. Happy flew over to the table and took a seat on top of it.

"Thanks Natsu" Lucy said as Natsu moved the pot to the table and began to pour the soup into each bowl.

"No problem Luce" he said as he finished. Lucy handed the bowls out to the kids first before Happy and Natsu who of course dug into their food with hunger. Lucy sat down in front of her soup and began to eat, a silence filling the space while everyone ate.

After playing a few games after dinner it was about time for Yuuta and Sayuri to go to sleep. Lucy and Natsu both walked up the stairs. Lucy held a tired Sayuri who was falling asleep and Natsu walked behind Yuuta who slowly trudged up the stairs. They both went to the separate rooms to tuck the kids in. Lucy set Sayuri down in her bed and covered her with the blankets. The little girl yawned loudly before closing her eyes. She mumbled a good night and quickly fell asleep.

"Sleep well Sayuri" she told the little girl in a whispered tone. She then turned and left the room, leaving the door open a little in case she needed anything. Lucy then went over to Yuuta's door and peeked in. Natsu was telling the little boy something before he patted Yuuta on the head. Seeing the two of them made Lucy smiled. She couldn't help but notice how good Natsu was with little kids and without her knowing it made her like him even more.

She must have made some kind of noise because Natsu turned his head to look at her and smiled. She smiled back and nodded before heading down the hall way. As she descended the stairs she stifled a yawn and thought to herself about the day's events. When she made it back to the living room she collapsed on the couch and tried not to groan. Her back had at some point started to throb and she rubbed lightly at her stiff muscles. Happy flew over to her from his spot by the bookshelf and looked at her concerned.

"Are you okay Lucy?" he asked. Lucy nodded.

"My back just hurts a little. Must be from all the running and bending today" she told him. Happy grinned.

"It was fun" he said. Lucy agreed.

At some point Lucy believed she must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew was when she woke up the sun was just rising into the new day. She yawned and stretched out, her back was stiff from laying on the couch all night. Lucy looked around before she noticed Natsu on the opposite couch still fast asleep with Happy lying on the back of it. She caught herself staring at his sleeping face and couldn't help but think of how cute he looked when he slept. She quickly looked away, her face was heated and she suddenly felt too hot. That's when she noticed the small blanket covering her.

_Natsu must have put that there, _she thought. She quickly moved the blanket to the side and got up to go to the washroom. As she reached the washroom she heard a noise coming from above her. She stopped in the doorway for a minute and listened. Hearing nothing more she continued into the washroom and closed the door behind her.

When Lucy came out of the washroom she could hear small giggles coming from the direction of the living room. She walked back to the room and peeked in and almost laughed as she saw Sayuri staring at Natsu. The little girl's giggles must have woken Happy because he was standing beside her. Lucy watched as she reached out and poked Natsu's cheek. Smiling she walked fully into the room and motioned for Sayuri to follow her. The little girl ran over and motioned to be picked up by Lucy, who then lifted her in her arms. Lucy began to move toward the kitchen. When she entered she shut the door behind her and set Sayuri down at the table.

"How about you and I do some cooking Sayuri?" Lucy asked the girl who nodded excitedly.

"No more sleep" Sayuri said happily as she told Lucy what they should make.

"Nope, no more sleep" Lucy responded, trying to stifle a yawn. She then turned and began making some pancakes. She wasn't the best at it but they turned out rather well.

It wasn't long before Yuuta found his way into the kitchen. The three of them made quick work on breakfast and Lucy let the kids decorate the pancakes however they wanted them. Happy came into the kitchen as he smelt the food.

"Is Natsu awake yet Happy?" Lucy asked him. Happy shook his head and Lucy smiled as she turned to Yuuta and Sayuri.

"How about you two go and wake him up?" Lucy asked the two. They nodded happily and ran out of the kitchen. It wasn't long before she heard the sounds of Natsu waking up and when they all arrived in the kitchen, Natsu was all but being dragged into the room. When the kids managed to get him to the table he immediately perked up at the food.

"This smells good Lucy" Natsu said as he made to grab a plate.

"No!" Sayuri yelled out. She pushed a different plate toward him.

"This is yours" she said quieter now. Natsu looked down and saw a smiling face made of syrup on his pancake. He let out a chuckle and looked to Sayuri.

"Thanks" he said as he then began to eat. Lucy smiled at the exchange and sat down at the table with everyone.

"So what does everyone want to do today?" Lucy asked.

"Play house!" Sayuri said.

"Go outside!" Exclaimed Yuuta. Lucy thought over the two choices for a minute.

"How about we go outside for a little while then come back in and play house?" Lucy suggested.

Everyone agreed to the plan and finished up breakfast before everyone went to get dressed. They all met at the back door and went outside. The sun had been up for an hour or so and the backyard was lit up. It was a large backyard. The kids had plenty of room to play and took advantage of the freedom. They both ran around the backyard, playing another game of tag. They got Natsu and Happy to play and Lucy watched from the steps. She laughed as she watched Natsu swing the kids around every time he caught them.

After a while of tag Yuuta began to get bored and stopped the game. The moment Lucy was expecting came not long after.

"Natsu, can we see your magic?" Yuuta asked. Natsu grinned.

"Well I was told not to use my magic while I'm with you two" Natsu responded. Yuuta pouted.

"By momma?" he asked. Natsu shook his head.

"Nope. By Lucy" he answered as he pointed to Lucy. Yuuta turned in her direction. Lucy put her hands up in front of her as if to defend herself.

"I said that with good reason" she told the two.

"Lucy's mean" said Happy as he looked at her. She gave the cat an irritated look then turned her attention back to Natsu and Yuuta.

"Come on Luce, just a small fire. I'll show them the bunny like I showed you" Natsu said with a smile. Lucy let out a sigh.

"Fine but that's it. We don't need a big fire" Lucy said. Yuuta smiled and turned to Natsu to watch. Sayuri also went over to watch. Lucy could hear their excited voices as Natsu formed the bunny and showed it to them. Sayuri clapped her hands and asked for another one. Natsu looked over at Lucy first before showing her something else. Lucy noticed how careful Natsu was being and noticed how when Sayuri got to close he told her to stay back. Sayuri eventually got bored with the fire and walked over to Lucy.

"Can we play house now?" she asked. Lucy smiled.

"How about we go inside and play for a bit. I don't think the boys really want to play" Lucy told her. Sayuri nodded.

"Okay" she said as she quickly went up the steps and into the house. Lucy quickly followed after telling Natsu to be careful with Yuuta.

The two girls played their own house for a while before the boys came in the house. Sayuri quickly got up from her spot and walked over to Natsu.

"You play now too?" she asked him. Natsu looked unsure but nodded his head and Sayuri pulled him over to where Lucy was sitting with a tea set. Lucy smiled at Natsu and motioned to the tea set.

"Welcome to the tea party" she said with a small laugh. Natsu grinned and sat down. Yuuta sat down beside his sister and Happy beside him. Sayuri proceeded to pour "tea" into cups for everyone and walked over to Natsu and Lucy. She then sat right in between them and smiled at them both. She grabbed each of their hands and happily put them together. She looked up at Lucy.

"You will be the mamma" she then looked to Natsu.

"You will be the daddy" then she looked at Yuuta and Happy.

"And we are the kids. Sort of like already" she giggled and let Natsu and Lucy's hands drop before grabbing her tea cup and taking a sip of "tea". Lucy glanced over at Natsu with a light blush on her face before she turned to look at Yuuta who was grinning almost exactly like Natsu does. Natsu just chuckled. Lucy felt embarrassed, here she was playing house with a little girl and she was designated as "momma" while Natsu was "daddy" she had to calm herself and remember that Sayuri was only a four year old. She also couldn't help but think this was all part of Mira's plan when she had given her the job request.

"Hey mamma, would you like more tea?" Sayuri asked, nocking Lucy from her thoughts.

"I'm okay thank you Sayuri" she told the little girl. Sayuri then turned to Natsu who nodded his head and she filled his cup again. The tea party went on for a while before Sayuri stood up and ran from the room. She came back a minute later with a small plate of cookies and handed each person one. She then walked back to Natsu and Lucy and sat in Natsu's lap. Everyone ate there cookie and then Yuuta asked if he could go and play with his toys. Lucy had nodded and he took off up to his room, Happy followed closely behind him at Lucy's request. When Sayuri finished her cookie she got up from her spot and decided she had enough of house.

She ran off up the stairs after her brother and Natsu and Lucy were left alone. She couldn't help but laugh at the situation. She stood up to clean the mess on the small kids table and cleared everything away before heading for the kitchen. When she got back for the second load of dishes she could hear the two kids playing upstairs. She looked to see Natsu piling the dishes into his own arms to help her.

"Thanks Natsu" she told him as they both took the rest back to the kitchen. He nodded as he set the dishes in the sink. He turned and left the kitchen into the living room again and not long after Lucy heard a loud noise. She walked over to the door and walked in to see what had happened and felt a sharp pain go up her foot as she stepped on something. She felt her balance tilt and felt herself falling to the floor.

"Watch out" Natsu called as he quickly caught her. No longer falling Lucy let out her breath and looked around. Somehow Yuuta and Sayuri had carried a large bucket of toys down the stairs and the box had dumped all over the floor. She looked up at Natsu with an eyebrow raised and he laughed.

"Yuuta dumped the bucket of toys and just left it there" he explained. Lucy nodded and then realised Natsu was still holding her. She blushed and looked past him to see Yuuta and Sayuri running in their direction.

"Watch out Natsu" she told him quickly as she realised they weren't going to stop. Natsu glanced behind him before feeling the blunt force of both kids running into him. He lost his balance and they both fell to the ground. Natsu and Lucy let out a groan and Lucy tried to get up. She heard the giggles and laughs before she noticed that Natsu had fallen on top of her.

"Sorry Luce" Natsu said as a grin spread across his face.

"Natsu your heavy" responded Lucy as she tried to push him off. He just chuckled. Lucy glared at him before she realised that they were in a very provocative position. This caused her to blush crimson and push harder at him.

"Please get off" she said. She could hear the laughs again.

"Daddy you're supposed to kiss her" Sayuri giggled. Happy held his paws to his mouth, hiding his own laugh. If possibly Lucy felt her face get even hotter. Natsu just smiled at Sayuri before turning back to Lucy.

"You heard her Luce" he said and Lucy's heart started to beat faster.

_He wasn't going to do it was he? Just because Sayuri told him he was supposed to?_ Lucy didn't know what to feel.

She didn't have much time to think about it either because she noticed Natsu was leaning in. their breath mingled together just like that last time and Lucy found herself closing her eyes. She felt Natsu hesitate for a minute before his lips connected with hers. The kiss was a short and sweet but it still left her lips tingling from the contact. Lucy opened her eyes and noticed Natsu looked embarrassed, a light pink had appeared on his cheeks and he wasn't looking at her. He cleared his throat before getting up and holding out a hand to help her. She took his hand and they stood there not knowing what to say to each other. Sayuri came over to them and tugged on Lucy's hand. Lucy looked down and smiled at the little girl.

"What is it Sayuri?" she asked. The little girl smiled.

"Can we go and visit Miss Mira and tell her what happened?

**So there's chapter 6. I'm not really happy with it but some moments made me laugh while writing xD Natsu seems to be OOC but oh well **** and Sayuri and Yuuta are so cute x3 and how does Sayuri know Mira? I have no idea where I'm going with that one. I also have no ideas for the next chapter o.o if you have some ideas you'd like to share I would really appreciate it .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again I'm sorry I'm sorry . I'm a bad updater. Anyway some suggested themes for the beginning of this, not really that bad. This is probably going to be the last chapter. Thanks everyone for all your support through this **** I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I want to own but cant. Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

_The kiss was soft, a mere whisper across her lips which left her wanting more. She couldn't think during this moment, all her thoughts were focused on the guy in front of her. She felt her body move toward him and her lips pressed firmly against his. She hesitated not knowing if she went too far or if it was okay. She felt his lips turn up into a grin before pressing more firmly against hers. His teeth nibbled on her lower lip and she felt herself gasp. He took the small opening and deepened the kiss. It took her a minute to respond but then their tongues began a dance. They twirled around each other and it was a few minutes before the kiss broke and they caught their breaths. It wasn't long before they kissed again, this time it wasn't just a kiss, hands wandered along each bod, each person wanting to feel the other. Her hands roamed his chest, feeling the hard muscles pressed against her palms. His hands moved around to her front, lightly caressing the side of her breast. A gasp escaped her mouth and she felt his lips tilt in a smile. He whispered against her mouth._

"_Wake up Luce. Wake up"_

Lucy's eyes snapped open. Her breath came out raspy and she looked around a small sweat had formed on her brow and she noticed Natsu was standing in front of her beside the couch.

"What?" she asked confused. Natsu grinned at her.

"Did ya have a good dream Luce?" he asked her. Lucy felt her face flushed as the dream rushed through her head. She grabbed the pillow that she had been sleeping on and smacked him over the head with it. She could hear his laughter behind the pillow and she glared at it, blush still on her cheeks.

_None of your business, _she thought. She held out her hand for the pillow before asking,

"What time is it?"

"It's eight in the morning" Natsu told her as he handed her back the pillow.

"Where are Yuuta and Sayuri then? And Happy for that matter" she asked. Natsu's smile faltered and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I don't know where Happy is but… The kids are uh missing?" he responded. Lucy looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You don't know? Natsu! How could you not know!?" she yelled as she quickly got up and rushed to the staircase. She ran up the stairs and entered Sayuri's room first because it was closest. Not seeing the little girl anywhere she quickly went into Yuuta's room. Both children weren't in there either. Lucy quickly checked the rest of the upstairs before she let herself panic. She made her way back to the stairs and saw Natsu standing at the top. She gaped at him.

"Don't just stand there, help me look!" she told him. Natsu shook his head.

"It's no use, I looked all over the house already. I'm sure Happy is with them so they should be okay" he told her, trying to calm her down. Lucy felt sweat along her brow.

"Natsu, Happy is a cat. Sayuri and Yuuta are two children who could get into all kinds of trouble. We. Need. To. Find. Them. Now" she spoke each word carefully so he would understand. Natsu let out a sigh.

"Okay. Where would they go?" he asked. They both grew quiet. Lucy thought over where they could have gone and remembered what happened yesterday.

**Flashback**

"_Can we go and visit Miss Mira and tell her what happened?" little Sayuri asked. Lucy stared at Sayuri in shock._

"_Miss Mira?" Lucy asked, hoping she had heard the little girl wrong. Sayuri nodded. _

"_She's in Fairy Tail too. She is really pretty. Mommy shows me pictures of her in the magazines and she also comes and visits us and babysits us too. She and mommy are good friends" Sayuri answered excitedly. _

"_Of course" Lucy mumbled to herself. _

"_So can we go and see her? Please Miss Lucy?" Sayuri asked with pleading eyes. Lucy didn't want to tell the little girl no, but also didn't want Mira to know about what had just transpired. Lucy's cheeks heated just thinking about the kiss. _

"_I'm sorry but not right now okay Sayuri?" Lucy asked. Sayuri's smile fell but she nodded her head. _

"_Okay"_

**End flashback**

"The guild! Natsu they're at the guild" Lucy said as she quickly went down the stairs and out the front door. She could hear Natsu behind her but she just kept running.

_I hope I'm right, _she thought.

When they finally reached the guild Lucy was breathing heavily. She still couldn't believe the children had left the house without telling them and Happy for that matter. Lucy quickly shoved open the door just as Natsu reached her. When the door opened they instantly heard the sound of laughter and girly squeals. Lucy looked around at all the tables, looking for Yuuta and Sayuri before she spotted them sitting at the bar. Each of them were eating a plate of eggs and toast. She let out a sigh of relief and began walking toward the bar. Mira, Happy and Erza looked up from their chatter with the children and sent sly grins their way.

_Here we go, _Lucy thought as she forced a smile onto her face.

"Yuuta, Sayuri" she spoke aloud. The two kids turned their heads in her direction and their smiles faded into guilty looks. Lucy quickly flew into her lecture that she had all planned out for them.

"Why did you come to the guild? Especially while we were sleeping. We were so worried! We couldn't find you and I looked everywhere, and you" she pointed at Happy, "Should have woken us up to tell us where they were going so we would know or so we would come with you. All three of you caused a lot of trouble this morning" Lucy ended and took a deep breath before letting it out. Natsu let out a chuckle as he came up beside her.

"I had to wake Lucy from her good dream because of you guys" he said with his usual grin. Lucy felt her face heat up as the dream was again brought up. She sent Natsu a small glare and Mira sent her an almost knowing look. Yuuta and Sayuri shifted in their chairs, looking sad and guilty. Sayuri's lips started to quiver and her eyes watered.

"I'm sooorrry Lucy" she said as she hopped off the stool and hugged her legs. Lucy placed her hands on both of the little girl's shoulders before crouching down and taking her into a hug.

"It's okay just, don't do it again okay?" she asked the little girl. Sayuri nodded her head.

"Okay" she agreed. They both pulled apart and Mira smiled at them. Yuuta also said sorry to Lucy and Natsu who both told him it was okay. Then Natsu got an idea.

"Hey Yuuta how about I go out and show you some more of my fire magic?" this caught the boys attention immediately and he nodded before jumping off the stool.

"Don't do anything to dangerous!" Lucy called after them. Natsu just waved a hand in the air before exiting through the doors, Yuuta right behind him. Lucy let out a sigh then turned to the bar and asked Mira for a drink. When Mira got back she smiled at Lucy.

"So Lucy, care to fill me in on the details?" she asked her. Lucy gave her a confused look.

"Details on what?" she asked back as she took a drink.

"Well first of all, the kiss last night and second of all your "good" dream Natsu was talking about" she said. Lucy had to quickly choke down her drink before she could speak.

"I'm guessing Sayuri and Yuuta told you about the kiss" Lucy said. Mira nodded.

"All they said however was you did the weird kissy thing mama and papa do" she said with a laugh.

"I want some details. How did it happen?" she asked. Lucy blushed.

"Well first off I tripped on some toys that Yuuta had dumped all over the floor and Natsu caught me. Then I guess the kids ran into Natsu's legs knocking him over. We uh sort of feel and he was on top of me" Lucy said. Mira giggled.

"And then?" she asked.

"Earlier that day we had played house and so I was momma and Natsu was Daddy so Sayuri thought it would be fun to tell him to kiss me" Lucy said, her blush darkened. Mira smiled wide.

"What did you think of it Lucy? Did you enjoy it?" Mira chuckled as she saw Lucy's reaction. Lucy opened her mouth to deny it but thought back to her conversation with Cana. She couldn't really say she didn't like it. Slowly Lucy nodded her head. Mira claps her hands together once and leans over.

"So what about this dream?" she asked. Lucy blushed and looked away.

"Um not really something I want to talk about" Lucy answered. Mira grinned.

"One of those kinds of dreams?" she asked. Lucy assuming she knew what she was talking about nodded again and Mira let out a squeal.

"You know what this means don't you" she all but yelled. Lucy took a look around the guild and noticed multiple people looking at them.

"Keep your voice down please Mira" Lucy begged.

"Well do you?" Mira asked again in a quieter voice. Lucy nodded her head.

"I think I do" she answered.

"Are you going to tell him?" Mira asked her. Lucy thought about it for a moment before putting her head down on the bar.

"How am I supposed to do that? He's my best friend. What if I get rejected? What will happen then?" Lucy mumbled. Mira let out a small sigh.

"Lucy, the question you should be asking is what if you don't? Don't you think you'd feel worse if you didn't tell him how you feel? He's your best friend yes but think, you like him more than a friend right?" she said. Lucy nodded.

"So tell him, your friendship will still always be there even if things don't work out. It is Natsu we're talking about after all"

"Thanks Mira" Lucy thanked her. Mira nodded and smiled.

"It's my pleasure Lucy. Oh and I personally think Natsu feels the same way about you" Mira said with a wink as she moved off down the bar. Lucy smiled to herself before turning to find the kids. It was about time to get them home because soon their parents would be back. She finds Natsu, Yuuta and Sayuri outside. Sayuri must have followed them out when she talked with Mira. She motioned to them and said they should be going. Happy who had been flying around in the air said he'd be right back and entered the guild again. A few minutes later he was back with a smile on his face and they all headed back.

They had all just gotten back when Yuuta and Sayuri's parents arrived home. Sayuri quickly ran to her parents and hugged them tight and went into a whole detailed by play about what they did the whole time. Their parents laughed when she explained the house and the trip to the guild.

"It sounds like you had a lot of fun. They were good right?" she asked Lucy. Lucy nodded and smiled.

"It was lots of fun. We had a good time" Lucy said. They all sat on the couches for a bit talking before Lucy and Natsu were paid. They said their goodbyes to Yuuta and Sayuri and promised to babysit them again if they were needed.

"I'll show you some more fire magic next time Yuuta" Natsu told the boy who eagerly agreed. They finished their goodbyes and Natsu, Lucy and Happy headed off towards their own homes. They walked for a while in silence before they talked about the babysitting job. They continued walking until Natsu stopped her.

"Hold on a minute Luce there's something in your hair" Natsu told her. Lucy put a hand to her head after stopping to try and feel whatever was in her hair.

"Here I got it" Natsu said as he reached out and plucked a peace of fluff off her hair.

"Got it" he said. There was an awkward silence as each of them noticed how close he had gotten. He was standing right behind her and could smell her scent clearly. He cleared his throat before looking away shyly and kept walking. Her scent still tickled his nose. Not to long after that they arrived at her apartment and they said goodbye to each other.

"Bye Luuucy" Said Happy.

"See you tomorrow Luce" Natsu told her. Lucy nodded.

"See you later" she responded. She entered her apartment and Natsu and Happy continued walking. They decided to stop and get some food on the way home and once they were finished they walked past shops that Natsu and Lucy had seen the other day. When they reached a particular shop Natsu stopped to look in the window. Happy smiled at him, knowing what he was looking at.

"You liiiiiike her Natsu" Happy said grinning.

"Why don't you buy them?" He asked Natsu. Natsu didn't answer as he walked into the store. Happy's grin got wider as he watched Natsu pick up the figurines through the window.

_Mira, your plans all worked. I think this is finally it_, Happy thought to himself. When Natsu came back out carrying a bag with the figurines he looked at Happy and smiled.

"I'm gonna tell her" he said. Happy nodded his head and patted Natsu's shoulder.

"Finally" Happy told him and they both headed home.

Back at Lucy's apartment Lucy was having a hot bath. She was enjoying the relaxing feel of the bubbles and hot water around her and she sighed, content. Her mind began to wander over what Mira told her. Mira was right, she would feel worse if she didn't tell Natsu how she felt. She knew she should but she still didn't want to risk her friendship. Sure, they had gone on a "date" and got locked in a closet together. Heck they even kissed once but Lucy wasn't sure if she wanted to chance rejection.

"What do I do" she mumbled to herself as she sank lower into the water. Her mind wandered back to when she first got hurt. Natsu was always there; he helped her and stayed with her. She smiled as she thought about the time he stayed at her house until she healed and made her food. She thought about all the time they were alone together over the last couple of weeks. Each memory made her smile and finally she rose out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. She had decided. She was going to tell him tomorrow.

Around noon the next day Natsu showed up at Lucy's house. It wasn't a surprise to her though so she just went about cleaning her room while he sat and watched.

Happy was at the guild telling Mira the news about how Natsu was going to confess to Lucy. Mira was happy for the two of them and excited for them to come to the guild.

Natsu was slightly nervous; he had the wrapped gift behind his back on the bed and was watching Lucy work. He didn't really know what to say when he went to confess but he hoped something would come to him. Lucy finished vacuuming her carpet and sat down beside him on the bed. Natsu shifted so the gift was still hidden and he sent a smile her way.

"All done Luce?" he asked. She nodded with a sigh.

"Finally" she responded. Natsu grinned.

"Um Lucy?" Natsu started. _This was it. _Lucy turned to look at him.

"What is it?" she asked. Nast u shifted uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head.

"I have something to say" He said. Lucy just stared at him.

_He's so serious, _she thought, _it's not like him._ She saw him reach behind his back and pull out a box that was wrapped in wrapping paper. She looked at him confused and he coughed while handing her the gift.

"I don't know how to do these things" he said. "But uh, Lucy we're best friends right?" he asked. Lucy nodded as she took the gift.

"Well, lately…. I haven't really thought of you as my best friend" he rubbed the back of his neck again. Lucy held her breath.

_Was he confessing to her? _Lucy's heart beat faster. Natsu looked down at the gift in her hands.

"Go ahead and open it" he nodded toward it. She nodded but didn't fail to notice the pink that was rising on his face. As she carefully ripped the paper off she couldn't help but gasp at what she found inside the box. It was the same dragon figurine from that store, she saw it was the female one and she felt her heart burst. She hoped this meant what she thought it did. She decided to outright ask him.

"Natsu are you trying to tell me you like me as more than a friend?" she asked. Natsu gapped at her a minute before nodding. Lucy smiled wide and she leaned over to give him a kiss on his cheek. She didn't move as she smiled at him.

"Then I love you too Natsu" she told him. Her answer lit up his face and she saw his signature smile that she loved so much.

"I guess this is where I kiss you now" he said as he leaned toward her.

"I believe it is" she answered as she met him halfway. He was the first to make contact and she felt his lips gently press against hers. The kiss seemed to last forever but was what was probably only a minute. When they parted Natsu pulled Lucy against his chest and smiled into her hair.

"You know I was a little afraid you wouldn't feel the same" He said.

"You? Afraid? Impossible" she responded. He chuckled.

"Even I get afraid sometimes" he said. Lucy looked down at the dragon figurine still in her hand.

"So what about the other dragons? Won't they be lonely without this one?" she asked with a smile. He let out a small laugh.

"No, they will both be together soon, I have the red one at home" he said. Lucy pulled back slightly and looked at his face.

"What about the other ones?" she asked. He once again had his signature smile on his face.

"That" he said.

"Comes later"

The End

**Thank you everyone for reading my story **** I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if this last chapter was a little rushed. ****Even though it was late ****I also realize Natsu was ooc but I wanted the ending to be cute and fluffy. w thanks again for all the favourites and follows and of course the reviews were appreciated. I might be tempted to write a sequel for them in another chapter. If you can persuade me ;P please drop a review and let me know what you think and please look forward to my next stories. **

**Signing off Golden Promise **


	8. bonus chapter

**Okay so this is a requested chapter from Wordsthatkill. I thank you for your reviews and I'm glad you like this story so this one is for you! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

Lucy sat on her bed. She looked at the ceiling and smiled. She couldn't help but feel happy and excited about her new relationship with Natsu. They had spent the whole day together after he had confessed. Lucy glanced over to the small ledge at her window where the dragon figurine sat. The sun shined off of it at a nice angle and the figurine seemed to glow. It seemed to signify her mood, glowing. It was only a day since their new relationship started but it felt as if it had been going on for a long time. Lucy let out a laugh as her thoughts turned to the guild. She could only imagine their reactions to the news. After all Mira had done to get them together Lucy could just see how she would react.

Lucy got up off of her bed and decided to take a shower. She wanted to go to the guild and finally tell someone, she could barely hold it in. after she had finished her shower she got dressed and was about to leave her apartment when she heard a tap on her window before it slid upwards.

_Natsu, _Lucy thought as a smile took over her face. Natsu jumped in through the window and glanced at her.

"I was just heading to the guild" she told him. Natsu nodded his head.

"Where's Happy?" Lucy asked him.

"He's at the guild already, he wanted to go see Charle" he answered. Lucy smiled.

"She not accepted his fish yet?" she said. Natsu smiled.

"Not yet" he told her. Lucy nodded. She had a feeling Charle would soon though.

"Want to head to the guild together?" she asked him. Natsu grinned and nodded. He turned to go back out the window but Lucy caught a hold of his hand.

"Just come out the door, you don't have to use the window every time you know" she told him. Natsu glanced back at her down at their hands. They may be dating now but things were still new to them and the blush still rose up each of their faces at their joined hands. Lucy tugged on his hand a little.

"Let's go" she said with a smile. The two then exited the apartment and went down the stairs and out the front door. They walked together in silence, still holding each other's hand. When they reached the guild Lucy felt a sudden nervousness. She couldn't figure out why, it's not like anything bad was going to happen. Natsu was the one to open the doors and walk in first. What Lucy saw when she passed through the archway shocked her. Natsu and Lucy were caught in the middle of what could be described as a stampede. All of their guild mates seemed to reach them at the same time and they were both pulled apart into hugs or in the guy's cases pats on the back and the shoulder. Lucy still didn't know what was going on until everyone's words finally reached her ears.

"Congratulations you two. It's about time! I'm so happy for you two" each and every voice hit Lucy's ears and she felt herself laugh. She was hugged by Levy and Cana, Wendy, Bisca and Erza. She could see Mira a little ways away, clapping her hands in glee. The sight made Lucy laugh even more. The guys were all patting Natsu on the back. Lucy could hear bits and pieces of conversation over the girls. She heard Elfman tell him he was almost a man. Gray made some joke that had Natsu looking for a fight. Lucy turned her attention back to the girls.

"How did you all find out so quickly?" Lucy asked when the girls around her had finally calmed down.

"I told them" Happy said as he came floating into the circle of people.

"You did Happy?" Lucy asked him.

"Aye!" he responded. All the girls began talking again, asking Lucy how it happened. Erza asked her if Natsu did it right which made Lucy laugh. She told all of them the story and a few girls giggled while others hugged her again. Lucy felt weird having all this attention; after all she wasn't used to it. Mira finally reached her and grabbed both of her hands.

"I guess I should thank you Mira" Lucy told her. Mira just smiled.

"No need for that, I was happy to help just as everyone else was as well. When Happy told us it was a huge relief" Mira said before winking at her. Lucy laughed.

"I think everyone went overboard with this though, it's not really that big of a deal is it?" Lucy asked. Mira gave her a look that said otherwise.

"It's definitely a big deal when we have all been trying for so long to get you two together" Cana spoke up this time. Lucy looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"So you have been planning this for a while? I only just noticed that you have been trying recently" Lucy told them. Cana laughed.

"No kidding, it took you long enough to notice" she said. The girls all laughed, even Erza had a grin on her face. Lucy let out a sigh.

"Well I thank all of you anyway" she told them. Everyone smiled.

"It's no problem Lucy although I think we should stop the boys before they all kill each other" Cana said. Everyone turned and saw that the guys were starting a fight with each other. The girls watched as Natsu and Gray fought it out with everyone else joining in. that is until Erza got into the fight. Erza started yelling at the boys which made the girls laugh. Lucy noticed Natsu looking at her a she gave him a smile. He smiled back before giving her a pleading look. Lucy shook her head before walking over to him and dragging him away before Erza could do anything to him. They kept walking until they got to the doors.

"Thanks Luce" he thanked her as he pulled her into a hug. Lucy laughed.

"You're welcome Natsu" they stayed like that for a minute; they didn't notice Reedus capturing them in another of his drawings. Later on when he showed them the drawing Lucy smiled at how happy she looked, right there in Natsu's arms.

**And that's all folks! o.o I wasn't sure how to end this chapter so sorry if it was an abrupt ending. Also sorry its short but I wasn't quite sure what to write or how to drag it on to make it longer. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Drop a review and tell me what you think **


End file.
